I'll Toy With You While I Can
by The Cheezit Faerie
Summary: All they had was this one mission. Views are changed with received cuts. Time ran out for one of them. He didn't know he would lose his toy so unexpectedly. BelOC.
1. And so it Begins

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! was created by Akira Amano.

**Claimer**: I own the plot, OCs. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Warnings**: takes place before Xanxus acquires Gola Mosca. In the future, there will be blood and limes.

**Pairing**: BelOC

* * *

><p>"Miss, I hate for you to learn the news this way, but you won't see your parents again. They're… gone."<p>

A sweating Italian police officer, in a black uniform, fills in a little girl, of ten years old, in the nicest way possible on the murder of her parents. This little girl stares at the police officer with blank dark brown eyes. Her mouth is slightly open, and she doesn't seem to know how to react.

The police officer takes out a picture from his breast pocket. He hands it to the girl. This little girl takes the picture as the police officer takes out a handkerchief to wipe away the sweat on his brow.

She stares at the picture. It reveals a little boy with longish hair reaching his eyes. His hair is blond and straight. He has a malicious, malevolent, cruel, amused smile on his face. He wears a silver tiara on his head.

Just as the police officer is going to take the picture back, someone else calls for his attention. This little girl takes this chance to fold the picture into a small square. She stuffs it under her sleeve.

It is then decided that this boy had to die. He would die by the hand of someone he trusts.

[~]:[~]:[~]:[~]

Seven years has passed since that little girl was ten years old. She is now seventeen, halfway to being eighteen. She hasn't changed her personality all that much since she was a child. She's still quiet, watchful and analytical.

She is sitting in a bus, heading to the Varia's castle. She swipes her blunt bangs aside, quickly fixing her dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She's holding an old picture worn away to white where there are folds.

Aria was just remembering her past.

This girl, Aria, works for the Varia, although she isn't an actual member. She specializes in guns and knows how to use a knife.

What Aria does is take care of people the Varia doesn't have the time for, or if the others refuse to do something so low as getting rid of a low-life. Sometimes, she'll even go with one of them when it's needed. Aria is actually coming back from such a mission.

Aria joined the Varia six months after her parent's murder. What Aria had learned was that her parent's murder had been a test for a boy named Belphegor.

It didn't take long for Aria to put a name to a face.

Aria had spent seven years training herself to what she is now. She's also spent it earning the trust of Xanxus and Squalo. She hasn't uttered a word to the others. Aria has also completed every one of her missions without fail, although she's needed another try some of the time.

That's an advantage to doing assassinations alone.

As Aria gets off of the train, she doesn't have any idea that today will be very different compared to her other days at the Varia castle.

Aria straightens out her gray shirt. It's long, a long sleeve, and a V-neck. She has a black tank top underneath. She then has black pants that look skin-tight, although it's just the slimming effect of the color black. She finally has gray boots that almost reach her knees.

She straightens this entire outfit to look presentable to Xanxus, the only member of the Varia that she's ever spoken to. The only reason she won over Squalo's trust is _because_ she doesn't speak.

When Aria got to the castle, she makes as much of a beeline to Xanxus's office as she can. Aria could close her eyes and easily get anywhere in the castle—knocking over a few things along the way. Although Aria normally never runs into anyone on her small trip to Xanxus's office, she runs into someone today.

A head of blond hair is the first thing Aria notices. The same thing happens as soon as she sees the mess of blond hair as always.

Aria's hands clench into fists. Her heart seems to skip a beat, and then begins to speed up. Her anger flares. She flinches forward as if she needs to charge forward. She manages to stop herself, though, which causes her lip to move upward in a slight scowl.

All of the visible signs of her anger vanish once the boy turns his head. Aria takes a calming breath to slow her heart rate down before she continues on her way to Xanxus's office.

When Belphegor catches sight of Aria, he grins. With his arrogant and cocky tone, his usual morose grin, he says, "Ushishishi, entertainment for the Prince?"

This stops Aria in her tracks. He gives a blank stare at the blond-haired boy before her, with a lopsided tiara, a grin plastered on his face. She looks back; to make sure he's talking to her. When Aria sees no one, she turns back forward, but doesn't reply to the supposed prince's comment. She keeps a blank stare, and continues on her way. Belphegor frowns, not happy that he isn't receiving any acknowledgment of his existence from this girl.

"Princes are not to be ignored. They're to be replied to, seeing as it's a great honor of yours that I'm talking to you at all," he points out as Aria is walking toward him, only to pass him.

Aria still does not respond in any way. Belphegor turns, feeling irritated. She makes it seem as if he's not actually there, as if he might as well be furniture or air.

"You will answer when the prince speaks to you!" Belphegor demands, almost sounding like he's whining.

Aria stops her walking. She stands still for a moment. She finally turns around to see Belphegor, finally showing a sign that she's heard him. The both of them stand still. The silence becomes awkward, now that Belphegor has caught the girl's attention. Even though he has her attention, the thing he was calling for, he now has no idea what to say. She doesn't seem like a person who one can easily converse with.

"Ushishishi, we'll work on your courtesy," Belphegor finally says, his malevolent grin blossoming on his face again.

Belphegor turns around, making the bottom of his Varia jacket flow out in a grand gesture. When he leaves, Aria pulls at her hair in complete and pure fury. She wants to shout out her anger for all to hear, but she doesn't even make a grunt.

Aria pulls out a cherry sucker and sticks it into her mouth. She puts her emotionless face again, and continues on her way. When she gets to Xanxus's office's door, she knocks and waits. When she hears the deep gruff voice call for whoever it is to come in, she does.

Aria closes the door behind her quietly. She takes the sucker out of her mouth. She gives a respectful greeting, and he puts his hand up in a gesture that says she doesn't need to do such a thing. Aria puts her sucker back into her mouth and stands straight, continuing to be respectful.

"The scum was successfully wiped clean and out of existence?" he inquires, cutting to the chase. Aria simply nods. "Good. I know I usually have you take a rest before you go somewhere else, but I need you to go and do something else."

Xanxus takes a pause, making sure that Aria is following along. Her eyes are watching him, but he never seems to know whether she's paying attention or not. She has been known to simply zone out at different times, and would simply ask what it was Xanxus had said in the most respectful way as possible. Aria blinks, and the look in her eyes almost says for Xanxus to go on.

"There's a man along the borders. He's fallen back on some… payments. He's actually heavily guarded, paranoid that we'll be coming after him. It's exactly what we're doing. I'll need you to go and remind him of what he owes. You'll stick around until it's all paid off, and then you'll get rid of him," Xanxus explains. "I no longer trust him, and don't want this happening again. There can be no slip-ups. His guards must be taken care of as well, along with their families. Find a means of getting the money transported here. Now get out."

Aria bids her farewell. When she leaves the office, closing the door behind her silently, a girl from the organization serving the Vongola, Cervello, is waiting with a manila folder. The pink haired girl hands Aria the folder. Aria looks from the folder, to the masked face of the dark skinned girl, neither face revealing emotions.

Aria walks with this girl from Cervello as she explains what Xanxus had told Aria. The girl reveals some more details and specifics to give a summary of what is to be done. Aria listens closely, liking that this mission will be longer and more complicated. It makes her feel like she makes more of a difference.

"You will be accompanied by Belphegor," the Cervello girl finishes.

Aria chokes on some of her own spit. She takes out her sucker and hacks, trying to make her throat right again. The Cervello girl stops walking, watching Aria try to struggle for breath. When Aria is fine, being able to breathe again, she almost glares at the blank faced girl who reveals nothing because of her mask.

"Mi dispiace (I am sorry), but what?" Aria finally manages to ask.

"Belphegor, Purinzu za Rippa, will be with you on this assignment," the Cervello girl repeats.

"I don't want him to come with me," I spat at her. I then immediately put myself into check, apologizing, and straightening up. She doesn't reveal any hurt feelings, if I had hurt any feelings if there were any.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. You will be asked to be gone by eleven in the morning tomorrow, preferably before that time. You will have necessary items already in your room. Belphegor also knows of the assignment and the specifics. He was told that you will retrieve him when you wish to leave."

The Cervello girl is done speaking, that much I can tell. I give a curt nod and watch her leave. I look around, and try to calm myself down. I have a short temper, and actually tend to go into fits of insanity. These fits only tend to last for about ten minutes, but within those ten minutes, a lot can happen.

I guess it's another chance for me to get Belphagor to put more trust into me. I want him to be confused and feel betrayed when he finds his "friend" standing over him as he bleeds to death.

* * *

><p>Alright, so this was the first story I've made for the animemanga, Katekyo Hitman REBORN! and I would like a review before I post up the next chapter. As of this very moment, I've gotten four chapters written up.

If there's any way I can improve this series so far, feel free to tell me. I want you to know that I want NICE criticism, none of that cursing crap. It does nothing.


	2. What Matters is the Journey

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! was created by Akira Amano

**Claimer**: I own the OCs and plot; nothing more, nothing less.

**Warnings**: takes place before Xanxus acquires Gola Mosca. There is a little bit of blood in this chapter. There will be limes in the future.

**Pairing**: BelOC

* * *

><p>The boy had no work ethic whatsoever.<p>

Aria had come to Belphegor's room to tell him they were leaving by the time it was ten o'clock in the morning. Belphegor was still asleep by that time. They barely managed to get out of the castle before eleven o'clock.

Aria had a car waiting for them, since she had told the driver to be ready for them a little after ten. The driver was in a foul mood since he had to be waiting for an hour. Aria apologized, but then Belphegor had to say something about how the driver should be honored to be able to be a driver and escort for a prince. Aria apologized about Belphegor, too.

This boy easily gets bored, seeing as he usually does nothing. Seeing as they're both stuck in a cramped car for a long time, he's made it a game to get Aria to say something. Seeing as she doesn't normally respond to people, he must find it an exciting challenge. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of getting what he wants, though

The chaos begins to ensue inside of Aria's head, because of Belphegor's annoying her. The more of his incessant talking makes Aria's patience begin to wear thin, which had been thin to begin with. Not even her working on the cherry sucker in her mouth is helping her calm down.

She begins to mess with her hair to get the tangles out, and that's how it all starts as always. As time wears on, her breathing begins silent, shallow and ragged. She zones out, unable to pay any further attention. All she knows is that she can hear the boy's voice, and it's something she's grown to absolutely loath.

When the time comes to two hours, Aria's vision starts to go blurry. It's not because she's getting faint, but it's because she has no reason to focus on her sight anymore. Blurs of black, and small flashes of gold, pop up into Aria's view, although it's just her mind playing tricks on her. A constant repetition of the police man's telling her that her parents have died repeats over and over in her head. Aria can feel herself shaking.

She's snapped out of her stupor when the car suddenly lurches. Aria blinks and looks around, Belphegor also falling silent. Aria looks out the window to see a positively majestic view before her. There's a line of trees along the side of the road. The clouds are covering some of the sun, which makes rays of sunlight fall through the gaps in the leaves of the trees. It almost seems as if an imp, troll, or something magical of the sort, could walk out at any moment.

But the road is dirt, with rocks being jagged and fully able to blow a tire.

The driver comes out of the car, cursing under his breath. Aria and Belphegor watch him move to the back left tire. Aria comes out of the car to help change the tire. As the driver and Aria get to work on the tire, Belphegor comes out and whines about how the driver is an irresponsible one, although the prince himself won't lift a finger to help hurry the process so that they can all leave.

When Belphegor goes to throw knives into a tree, seeing as he is bored enough, Aria turns to the driver slightly.

"I apologize on behalf of the "prince," Signor," Aria apologizes quietly. The driver chuckles with a smirk as he replies, "I would've gone by the normal road, but I knew of this nice road with a nice view. The price of seeing such a view is the road. I was hoping to get a blown tire in the hopes of annoying Purinzu za Rippa as a sort of revenge. Goes to show one shouldn't insult the "peasants," the ones who get you what you want in the first place."

Aria smiles, finding that the driver is someone she can consider a friend just because he's gone to the lengths of having revenge in a small and concealed sort of way.

Once the both of them are done, they both go into the car. When the driver has the car starting again, he honks the horn for Belphegor. Aria feels herself give a small smirk, as this will annoy Belphegor that he has to be honked for. Belphegor does come back, and gets into the car. For a while, he stays quiet with the silent fuming of his anger. It would seem he didn't enjoy the events they've already gone through.

"Ushishishi," Belphegor cackles. Aria doesn't react although she hears him. Belphegor turns to Aria, with the same morbid grin he usually has, and says, "I know how to make you talk. Ushishishi~"

Belphegor suddenly takes out a fan of knives. Aria does notice this and reacts. She grabs her gun and aims it at Belphegor's face. The two of them stare at each other as Belphegor's grin naturally disappears.

"You're restricted in this small space, unable to take a full swing, am I right?" she asks. "And inside this car, I can't miss. Are you happy I finally spoke? Was it worth it?"

"Ushishishi, of course it was."

Belphegor smacks Aria's hand to the side. He pushes her against the car door. Aria grunts with pain when her head hits the window. Belphegor now has one silver knife, with intricate designs, in his hand. He puts his knife against Aria's skin on her neck and actually makes a cut. His grin grows when he sees the beads of blood.

"Ushishishi, don't get cocky. A prince is always better than the peasants," Belphegor tells Aria.

Aria just stares at Belphegor. Her gut is surging with a killer fury that she's unable to act upon. Aria decides to do something that she thinks Belphegor won't expect. Aria lifts her head, actually pressing her neck into the knife. She feels the pain, but can bear it for now as she feels a drop of blood start to run.

Aria presses her forehead and nose up against Belphegor's forehead and nose. He keeps his grin, but now has a surprising curiosity evident in his expression.

"Do it, make me bleed. Good luck doing all the work by yourself."

Belphegor's smile vanishes. He didn't expect Aria to hit his weak spot in his personality. Belphegor relaxes, and even removes his knife from Aria's neck. He moves away from her and plops into his seat. He suddenly looks and feels lazy as Aria sits up and holds her neck.

Belphegor watches Aria as she begins to clean herself up. What he's actually watching is the cut he put on Aria's neck. He's enjoying the cringes as she cleans up. Belphegor is disappointed that she didn't make any noises signaling she's in pain.

Belphegor had looked forward to the sounds. He was looking forward to the feeling he got from any sounds of pain. He wanted to feel the ecstasy of feeling his knife cut through skin, the pure joy of hearing pain, and enjoy the blood as if it was art in itself. It goes without saying that Belphegor wanted Aria to be someone who would let him feel these feelings he prized.

The two remained silent after the incident. Aria is trying her very best not to point her gun and shoot at Belphegor, let alone show her hate. Belphegor is reveling in the memories of when he had cut and killed countless victims. Both assassins are entertaining themselves with their own minds.

Aria suddenly leans forward. She taps the driver's shoulder. She then points to the side of the road. The driver pulls over with Belphegor staring at Aria. She gets out and gets into the passenger's seat. She nods at the driver, and he gets back onto the road. Since each car has a small curtain as a divider—for the Varia—Aria pulls the divider so she won't have much to do with Belphegor.

Belphegor frowns when this happens. He can deal with being alone, but being ignored is a whole different thing. Belphegor is thrown into further discontent when he hears the quiet voices of the two up front conversing amongst themselves. For a very brief moment, Belphegor wants to be able to relate just like how actual kings and queens try to think of ways to make their subjects adore them and their views.

When Belphegor hears quiet laughing, a want to know what those two are laughing about grips at him like a child wants to know what their parents are talking about. Belphegor leans forward, with a knife, and slashes the curtain dividing the front of the car from the back. Aria turns back so she'll be able to see from the sides of her eyes. The driver looks from his rear view mirror, obviously not happy and shocked.

The two up front fall silent. The driver focuses on the road while Aria turns to look out her window. Belphegor crosses his arms and puts on a smug grin of content.

Aria definitely isn't happy. She was just starting to enjoy talking to the older man. She doesn't appreciate that Belphagor had to act like a child and throw a silent tantrum. She didn't like that he got what he wanted either.

_We can't get there fast enough_, Aria thinks to herself with dread and anger.

[][][][][]

It didn't go fast enough for Aria. Aria gathered up the courage to turn on the radio. The time flew by faster, but was still too slow for her tastes. Aria had put on Italian rock music that had a mix of English in it. The driver didn't mind it, and actually thought it better so the whole road wouldn't be in an awkwardly tense silence.

Belphegor sat in the back. He listened to the music, and actually enjoyed it. The driver would see Belphegor's head bobbing very slightly to the music. Almost no one could resist getting into music in some way, and that even applies to Prince the Ripper.

The couple times that the driver stopped for gas, that gave an excuse for the two teens to get a snack, etc. Belphegor had to be carefully watched. Aria would find a few cherry suckers to suck on to pass the time, too.

When the driver finally dropped off the two teens at the hotel he was told to drop them off at, the sun had almost completely disappeared behind the tree line.

Aria turns to the hotel. Xanxus had instructed that Belphegor and Aria get a room together because it would cost less and he doesn't think they're attracted to each other.

How right he was.

But now that Aria had spent a car ride with Belphegor, it made her realize it's not a good idea to be in the same room as him if she can't stand him in small spaces.

As Aria and Belphegor head into the hotel, they both start to take in their surroundings. The hotel isn't the best, but isn't the worst either. The outside is painted tan and the building is three stories. The hotel next to it is a much better hotel, and on the other side is a worse hotel. It's probably best for them to take the normal hotel so that they don't attract a lot of attention.

When they go inside, one half of the lobby's floor is tiling while the other is blue and green carpet. The chairs are blue with one glass table with a small pile of magazines now outdated. There's one man leaving the desk with his luggage strolling behind him, and at the desk is a middle aged woman. Her make-up is caked on, short neat brown hair, and olive brown skin.

When Aria and Belphegor approach, the woman attempts to be happy when she welcomes them. Her voice is annoying and very high. Belphegor's morose grin creeps onto his face as he immediately imagines putting "pretty designs for make-up" on this woman's face with his knives.

"Can we have two rooms?" Aria asks politely.

"Certamente," she chirps.

"Don't be so shy," Belphegor suddenly butts in. "Ushishishi, she's funny. We want one room."

* * *

><p>*Beaming Happily* Alright, I got the reviews I wanted. That led to this update! :D<p>

I hope you readers like this story much more than the first story. I thought the first story was a bit... common. If I need to change Belphegor's character personality at all, I need to be told. Criticism is always good, so long as it's civilized and none of the cursing-you-out-because-you-suck crap. It. Does. **_Nothing_**.

Anyway, I'll need a review before I update another chapter into this series. ^_^ I love you readers! ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO TAKE THE TIME TO WRITE A REVIEW!


	3. Watch the Things You Like

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! was created by Akira Amano.

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs; nothing more, nothing less.

**Warnings**: takes place before Xanxus acquires Gola Mosca.

**Pairing**: BelOC, OCOC

* * *

><p>Belphegor would make Aria scream and writhe with pain sooner if they had a room together.<p>

The woman gives a smile to them. She makes her tone quiet; as if she's excited she's making something forbidden happen to two people who deserve it and some kindness. She's excitedly telling them about the features of the room they'll be getting together.

Aria gets tense. She knows she won't be able to sleep very well. She would constantly be tense with Belphegor around while she slept. But she also knows that if she makes it seem like she doesn't expect him to do something, he won't.

Then again, he's insane…

Aria reaches for the keys, but Belphegor takes them before she can. Belphegor turns to Aria with the worst kind of grin Aria's seen from him. The woman thinks it's a playfully excited grin, but to Aria…

"You know what's coming. Get ready for it."

If only his grin could really say that and confirm what she thinks.

As they leave, Aria is thinking about how to get rid of Belphegor. In her world, she would have to get rid of _him_ before he gets rid of her. As they head to the room, which is on the second floor, Belphegor pulls out a knife. He begins twirling it around his fingers. Aria can see the knife, but she's looking at the carpet as they walk. She is alert, but appears to think Belphegor won't do anything to her.

The carpet is blue with green diamond designs.

"Do you want to start today, or tomorrow?" Aria asks Belphagor.

"Neither. I don't want to start. I want to see the sights and let my subjects bask in their Prince's presence," Belphegor declares.

"… You do what you want so long as it doesn't interrupt things. I'll call on you when I need you," Aria tells him. "I'll need you at the beginning and end. Your grin is unsettling and your method of killing will probably be best."

"Ushishishi, I like the sound of the last part."

[][][][][]

A three story house stands before Aria and Belphegor. It's white with a porch. The yard is a lush green with colorful flowers along one side of the sidewalk leading to the door. The roof is black where there's a chimney.

Aria is the first to walk toward the house. Belphegor follows while looking around boredly. He wasn't impressed with the house. He's seen better. When they get to the door, both Aria and Belphegor see a camera. Aria knocks, not taking any further notice of the camera looking down on them.

Aria and Belphegor wait. When the wait is too long, Aria knocks again. When no one answers, Aria turns to Belphegor. She moves aside and Belphegor takes out a knife. Aria looks at the flowers as Belphegor works his magic and picks at the lock.

In no time at all, the door opens up. This catches Aria's attention. She goes inside behind Belphegor.

The inside is as grand as the outside of the house. There's hard wood flooring with intricate rugs. There's a large chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. There are nice desks with pricey things like a vase, a jeweled eggs, etc. The stairs have plush white carpet with brown railing, and there are pictures of random scenery.

But then men in black appear. Belphegor grins and Aria turns to him. For a strange reason, it almost seems like Belphegor is asking her for permission to slit some necks.

"Just knock them out," Aria says.

Aria stands back and watches Belphegor take out the men. Aria would help, but she isn't as nimble as Belphegor is. Not only that, but Aria wants to keep him busy with something he can enjoy. She also wants Belphegor to think she depends on him.

When Belphegor is done, Aria looks over the men on the floor. She looks to Belphegor and says, "You can kill them in the end."

Belphegor lets out his famous giggle at the thought. They go to the stairs and then go up to the second floor. They easily find the most expensive-looking door. Aria goes up to it and stops, making Belphegor stop.

A man's loud voice can be heard.

_He must be on his phone,_ Aria thinks.

Without knocking, Aria opens the door. The room has white carpet, white walls, two bookcases filled with books, a desk filled with books and papers with one computer and one laptop, a black leather chair, and a window looking out on the backyard.

Who they see is an attractive young man. He's wearing nice black slacks, shiny black shoes, and a blue button up with the sleeves rolled up. He has black thick hair that reaches his eyes. He has eyes that look like they're black. His skin is tan, he seems laid back, and like he knows what he's doing.

When he sees Aria and Belphegor, he stops his pacing. He looks them up and down. He puts up a finger as a motion for them to wait. The man who looks to be in his mid-thirties finishes up his call as quickly and politely as he can.

He sets his phone down on his desk and closes his laptop. He turns to the two members of the Varia, and then sticks his hands into his pockets. In heavily accented English he asks, "What can I do for the two of you who broke into my house?"

"The Varia wants the money you owe, interest included," Aria tells him. "I'm to tell you how to hand over the money, Beto."

Beto suddenly gives his most charming smile that he uses for his female clients. This catches Aria by surprise. Beto gets two chairs from his closet. Aria sits down while Belphegor sprawls out like he owns the whole house. Aria can't help but begin to fall for the young Italian with the charming personality and smile.

Beto is used to women fawning over him. He enjoys it because he doesn't need to try. But with this seventeen year old girl, things are different since she's also part of the organization needing the money burrowed.

Sure, Beto will have money after handing over the money he owes, but who wants to give away money?

By the time it's time to go, Belphegor had had enough of Aria's stupid fawning. As they're leaving, Aria says good-bye one more time to add to the other three times she had said good-bye.

Beto leans against his doorway coolly with crossed arms and a charmingly sly smile. He asks, "Maybe when you come back around, I could show you around the town. We have really good lasagna."

Before Aria can answer, Belphegor takes out a knife. Since he's already behind Aria, he pokes his knife deep enough through her jacket so she can feel it. Aria knows this is Belphegor's way of telling her that he wants to go now.

Aria just forces a smile at Beto, and then leaves with Belphegor.

Yes, Aria is irritated with Belphagor. Yes, Belphegor was impatient and irritated. No, Aria doesn't know she's being manipulated. That's how life works sometimes, it happens.

"Ushishishi, you're a love sick idiotic puppy," Belphegor insults her. "I'm going to enjoy cutting him up with you watching me do it~"

Strangely, to Aria, that doesn't sit well with her at all. The most she did was turn to Belphegor with a slightly annoyed look. He doesn't seem to notice this look, and it might be because of his hair being in the way. But Aria can tell that the grin on Belphegor's face says that he speaks the brutal truth.

Aria doesn't respond. All she does it take out a cherry sucker. She unwraps it and then puts it into her mouth. Belphegor notices this, and wonders how Aria can have so many of these suckers. He wants one of the many she has.

"You should learn to give your Prince things that you own," Belphegor suddenly says.

The only thing Aria gives him is a grunt of dissatisfaction.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter was short. The last chapter I made, at this point, is longer. Trust me. I'm glad to see that I got reviews, so like I've been saying, I'll update with reviews. ^_^ Keep the reviews coming, and more updates will come. After I update chapter four, though, the updates will be lessoned. I still have yet to write up chapter five and up.<p>

Anyway! Like it's been said before, I need a review before I can update. ^_^ Criticism is taken so long as it's not that I'll-cuss-you-out-because-I-think-you-suck crap. It. Does. **_Nothing_**.


	4. A First Glimpse at a Few Things

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! was created by Akira Amano.

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs; nothing more, nothing less.

**Warning**: happens before Gola Mosca comes in and there is a tad bit of blood in this.

**Pairing**: BelOC, OCOC

* * *

><p>Aria slept surprisingly well. By the time she and Belphegor got to the hotel it was nine o'clock. Belphegor went to sleep really fast so Aria didn't have to worry about him slitting her neck while she was sleeping. When she woke up, he was still sleeping.<p>

_He's truly lazy,_ Aria thinks to herself as she leaves the hotel room.

When Aria gets to Beto's house, she takes out her gun. She puts the oddly made gun up to her ear and shakes it around. There is no sound so she tips her gun and feels it. When she's satisfied she goes to the door and knocks.

A moment later, Beto answers with a smile. Aria feels her heart flutter a little, but she keeps a straight face. Beto looks the same but with a black tie.

"Let us go over what I'm to do today over breakfast," Beto says with a more charming smile.

"Alright, but don't expect me to pay. The food goes toward your debt," Aria informs him.

_Why you little_… Beto thinks to himself with anger and annoyance. These feelings don't show themselves on his face. Beto keeps his smile and says, "Naturally."

[][][][][]

THUNKTHUNKTHUNK

Aria is standing stock-still at the doorway. There are three knives lodged in the door where her head would've been had she not been slow to open the door. Aria fully opens the door and looks at Belphegor who's balancing a knife on his pointer finger. He has his usual morose grin. Aria comes to hate that grin all over again every time she sees it.

Aria just stares at him for a few moments. She comes into the room and closes the door. She yanks out the knives from the wood while Belphegor watches curiously. Aria goes over to Belphagor and then sets his knives down beside him.

This makes Belphegor frown. He wanted to hear Aria scream with fright, maybe even put on a frightened face at least. If fear won't come out, then maybe annoyance and anger will show.

"Ushishishi, enjoy your date?" Belphegor asks as Aria turns on the television.

Aria doesn't answer.

"Did you suck his face?"

_I'm about to __shoot__ your face in a minute,_ Aria thinks but doesn't answer.

Aria goes over to her bed. She sits down, takes off her boots, and then lies down. Aria pulls the second pillow under her head. Aria pulls up her sleeves and starts rubbing the angel-wing tattoo she has on her wrist.

"Ushishishi, did you get really friendly really fast?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"… Shishishi."

That didn't work out the way Belphegor wanted it to. Aria wasn't supposed to fight back in that way.

Belphegor grows increasingly more bored as time wears on. Aria watching TV annoys him. Why wasn't he trying to do something with actions instead of words? He did try in the car ride here, so what was stopping him now?

It's because she's so calm. With anyone else, Belphegor they're giving him silent permission to hurt them since they're antsy with anticipation, waiting for him to cut them with his knives. With Aria, she doesn't think Belphegor will hurt her. She hasn't given him her silent permission.

Aria is just good enough to hide her being anxious.

Aria is bored watching the television. Her mind starts to wander as she thinks of things to do. Her bangs suddenly sting her eyes, and that's when Aria gets an idea when she rubs her hurting eyes. Aria gets up and goes to the bathroom. She finds scissors and goes to cutting her bangs since they need a trim.

"HEY!"

Aria jumps, having been scared out of her wits. Belphegor's shouting caused Aria to cut her finger. She stares at her cut, and then she looks at a grinning Belphegor.

_If I can't cut her, then I'll have to have her cut herself,_ Belphegor tells himself now that his plan was successful.

"… What?"

"Your show is back," Belphegor tells her, chuckling his usual chuckle afterwards.

"… Alright."

Belphegor gets up. Aria is cleaning the scissors while her finger is beginning to drip blood. Aria hears Belphegor come into the bathroom. She stops what she's doing and looks at Belphegor warily. She can't tell he's looking at her finger.

Belphegor gently takes Aria's hand, to her surprise, confusion, and suspicion. Belphegor licks his lips, looking like he's concentrating. He brings Aria's finger close to his face, but then he closes the distance himself.

Belphegor puts Aria's cut finger into his mouth.

Aria widens her eyes. She didn't expect this. Her heart speeds up, pumping blood into her cheeks. The bathroom suddenly seems to be closing in on her. Aria feels the temperature rising. She suppresses her shudder when Belphagor runs his tongue over her cut. She convinces herself it's because it stings.

Aria jams her elbow to the side of Belphegor's head, but she might as well have punched him.

Belphegor is rammed into the bathroom sink. Aria moves past him and leaves, picking up her boots on the way, and then she slams the door.

Belphegor stays as he is. His right ear is ringing, but he's grinning. He finally got a reaction as frosting on the cake. Belphegor stiffens when he feels something trickle down the corner of his mouth. He slowly looks up into the mirror to find red on his face.

Then the deranged laughing begins.

Aria isn't even in the same hallway. She leaves the elevator into the lobby. She goes outside and heads… somewhere. She's about to tuck her hair back, but sees that her finger is bleeding again, so she stops and stares.

Aria can feel that her finger is still wet. Aria wants to lick the blood away, but thoughts stop her from doing so. Aria doesn't want to put Belphegor's saliva in her mouth. Wouldn't it be an indirect kiss? Aria never cared about someone's germs before, so what was stopping her now?

She hated him, that's what's stopping her.

But what was going on in the bathroom? The way Aria reacted had to be because of anger and shame, right? No, anger and shame doesn't feel like that.

Aria finds somewhere to eat. She cleans and fixes her finger before she eats. She takes her time, trying to decide what's going on with her mind.

What was going on with her mind?

[][][][][]

What was that sound?

Aria walks down the hallway quickly. She was heading back from getting something to eat for lunch. She's confused, but in the back of her mind she knows where the noise is coming from. When Aria gets to the door, she hears the noise again. It sounded like a girl.

_Wha_…?

Aria gets out her key. She unlocks the door and opens it. On her bed is a girl who's tied up. Belphegor is looming over her. From what Aria can see, this girl has many deep gashes and is bleeding all over _**her**_ bed.

Belphegor turns around with a completely crazed smile that Aria has never seen before. He lets out an unhinged cackle that disturbed Aria with how mad he seems to be.

"Ah, so the one who spilt the Prince's blood—the Prince's royal blood—is finally here, ushishishi," he says, going into a fit of giggles afterward.

Aria gulps as she sees Belphegor run his hands into his hair. He leans forward, having turned away from Aria. She slams the door and charges down the hallway. She doesn't look back as she runs.

Aria gets a glance back when she turns down the hallway. She thinks she sees their door open. Aria easily gets to the stairs. Aria skips steps as she goes down the stairs. Surprisingly, she gets to the lobby before Belphegor can catch up to her. Aria goes outside where some people are walking around outside, and then she stops running.

Belphegor wouldn't knife her if there were witnesses, right?

[][][][][]

Aria didn't go back to the room. She got another room for the night to the confusion of the woman at the desk. She went as far as asking if Aria and Belphegor had gotten into a lover's quarrel. Aria chose not to answer.

She is now back to the door. The girl, for the first time in a while, is hesitating just to enter a room. She takes out the key. She slowly inserts it, feeling tense. The nervous girl takes a calming breath and then opens the door to see what's inside.

What Aria sees is a bare bed and another bed with a lump under the covers. There's no cut up bloody body anywhere. The lump in the other bed moves. Aria instinctively flinches because of what she had seen yesterday. She tightens her grip around the door's handle and gets ready for whatever will come out.

A mess of blond hair pokes out from under the sheets. The tensed girl listens to Prince the Ripper let out a loud yawn. He turns his head and the girl thinks she sees a flash of his eyes. Before she can decide if she saw a particular color, the Prince buries his face back into his pillow.

He turns his head again, but he's not facing her. She hears him ask, "May I help you, or are you going to continue to stare at me?"

"Where is she?" Aria asks, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about," Aria snaps.

Aria closes the door behind her, although when it closes it sounds like she might as well have slammed it. Belphegor doesn't respond because he chooses to try to go back to sleep. Surprisingly, Aria walks to the foot of his bed and yanks the covers off of his body, and off of the bed.

"I'm not letting you off that easily. What did you do with her? Where is she right now?" Aria asks again.

Belphegor rolls over. He doesn't like what Aria did, and shows his frown of discontent. All Belphegor is wearing is a black wife beater and boxes. Normally, people would feel uncomfortable around him for that, but Aria doesn't seem to care. That irritated Belphegor, because it could've meant she would leave him alone.

"I got rid of her," Belphegor answers with a yawn, setting his head back onto his pillow. "I found a place where they sell meat… the rest is history."

Nothing is said after that answer. Belphegor finds this odd so he lifts his head and turns back to Aria. She's staring at the sheets in her hand, and Belphegor can't tell what she's feeling from the look on her face.

_So she __does__ hurt after all_, Belphegor tells himself with some amusement.

If she could hurt, she could be controlled.

"Ushishishi, you make for such an interesting toy. I would love to play with you once I figure out how you work."

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked this chapter. I think this is my favorite chapter. I tried.<p>

Anyway, if you want another update I'll need _**TWO**_ reviews. This is because I haven't written up the next chapter yet, so I need the time. Give constructive criticism! I don't want any of that cursing-because-I-think-you-suck crap. It. Does. _**Nothing**_.

By the way! To answer a review sent in by someone: Aria is fawning over Beto because she can't necessarily help it. She's only human, and also a teenage girl. Hooray for those stupid hormones~!


	5. Let Him and the Music Control Her

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! was created by Akira Amano

**Claimer**: I own the plot and the OCs; nothing more, nothing less.

**Warning**: takes place before Gola Mosca is acquired and a detailed description that could make people uncomfortable

**Pairing**: BelOC

* * *

><p><em>CLINK SCRAPESCRAPESCRAPESCRAPE<em>

_Does he seriously not remember_? Aria asks herself as she stares at Prince the Ripper from the corner of her eyes. He was eating waffles like her.

"I know you're staring at me," Belphegor tells her, swallowing his bite of his waffle. "Are you angry that I caused you to cut your finger?"

"Why would I be angry? I slipped because you were trying to tell me about my show," Aria answers with a calm demeanor as she cuts into her waffles. Not only if she still confused about yesterday, but she's also angry as well.

"I shouted on purpose. I wanted you to cut yourself."

"Now, why would you want that?" Aria asks with a carefree tone.

_Either she's doing this on purpose, or she's seriously this stupidly oblivious_, Belphegor tells himself. "It's because I can't bring myself to cut you, so to make up for that I made you cut yourself."

"You found no trouble with it in the car ride here," Aria states for no apparent reason.

That's right; Belphegor had no trouble make pretty red jewels pop out of Aria's neck. Why couldn't Belphegor resort back to that? He knows it's because of the silent permission, but why should he need silent permission to cut someone? He was Belphegor, Prince the Ripper—Purinzu za Rippa!

"And I found no trouble while cutting up that girl on your bed either. Maybe it was because I was pretending you were her," Belphegor states for a reason.

The dark brown-haired girl freezes. She was about to stuff a piece of a waffle into her mouth, but it seems that statement stopped her from doing so. Aria closes her mouth and sets the piece of waffle back down onto her plate. She had no problem with killing people, but when people were killed for no reason other than entertainment, or because someone was bored, that was going too far.

"I seriously can't figure out how you live with yourself."

"Ushishishi, simple… I enjoy what I do," Belphegor says with a murderous grin.

_Oh, what wonderful emotions of emotional pain_, Belphegor thinks to himself, reveling in the sort-of pain. Any kind of pain will do at this point when it's coming from this emotionless girl.

"You enjoy yourself so much that it's a sin," Aria mumbles as she eats her bite of her waffle.

_What else will he do when he's bored_? _Should I leave him by himself_? Aria thinks to herself. She didn't want another person bleeding their life away in slow and agonizing pain. It's a terrible way to go.

"Ushishishi, so how's your finger doing?" Belphegor asks with a large, tantalizingly joyous grin.

As Aria chews on her waffle, she glances at her bandaged finger. She thought that this supposed royalty would drop that subject. Even though she's angry about him causing her to cut her finger, the silent girl can't help but remember the feeling of Belphegor taking the newly-leaked blood from her finger in the bathroom.

Aria swallows her food and answers, "It's doing better now. The bleeding's stopped for a while, and now it just needs to start to scar over."

"That's a shame. I quite enjoyed the taste of your blood. I enjoyed it just as much as the taste of my own royal blood, ushishishi," Belphegor almost seems to giggle. "Ushishishi, I almost wanted to taste that girl's blood to see if I could really convince myself that it was you."

The Prince's grin widened further when the Italian girl turned to him with an appalled and horrified glare. This is all it took in order to get specific reactions out of the girl? This would be easier than Prince the Ripper thought it would be. Where was the fun?

_I'll start working on finding out how else I can cause you pain_, Belphegor says without words. He couldn't help but wonder if she could hear his statement in his grin. The sixteen year old teenager can only imagine Aria's fantastical reaction to that statement.

"**I look forward to the day that I'll actually let you cut me up some artistic designs that will scar over and be like my own personal tattoos**."

If only Aria would actually say something like that. Belphegor would enjoy nothing more than to give her some designs that were as permanent as tattoos.

First, the ink would spill out in beautiful torrents of crimson red. Second, the skin would turn into a lovely pink that was almost kissable. Third, the skin markings would be different from the rest of the skin which would show his work of art; his tattoos made from his dangerously hard silver knives.

Oh, how he would enjoy the feeling of a blade skimming across the surface of warm skin. Ah, the glorious feeling of that warm skin being torn in half like a pathway made when a person walks through a field of wheat, the only difference is that his blade would make would leave behind planted seeds of blood which would quickly grow and spread into puddles of a warm, sticky liquid.

What pitch would her screaming be? Would she scream in a high pitch like the girls who are wondering how could something like this happen to them? Would her scream be in a low pitch like when all people can feel is the pain as his sharp blades dance across the skin like how figure skaters dance on ice? Would her face be constricted with pain, or would her face be wide open in horror?

"Did you hear me?"

Belphegor turns to Aria who's looking at him with that usual emotionless stare he doesn't always enjoy. He frowns since she had to interrupt him from taking pleasure from his world made up in his mind.

"Shishi, no."

"I said that after we go to see Beto, you'll come along with me somewhere else. Don't ask where for now," Aria repeats in a shortened version so she doesn't lose Belphegor's attention again.

"Tch, when will this be done and over with? I want to get rid of him as soon as possible."

"It won't be until he's done paying off his debt," Aria retorts, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Then make him pay faster. The Prince doesn't enjoy the way you almost seem to worship him. If anything, you should be worshiping your Prince," Belphegor tells Aria, thinking it makes perfect sense. "It's common sense."

"That's not common sense, you're trying to tell me you're jealous," Aria points out.

"Ushishishi, that's not the same," Belphegor points out to Aria.

_It's the same thing_… Aria wants to say, but decides against it. She doesn't want to argue with someone who seems to be as pig-headed as Prince the Ripper.

[][][][][]

The sound of blasting music was muffled by the concrete walls of a building. There's a line waiting by what seems like the only entrance. Someone walking by the entrance would be able to see many people, dressed fashionably, walking by and bathed in a dull light. Barely seen to the left are lights that change colors from red, blue, green, etc.

Belphegor and Aria were at a club. Belphegor was relapsing what caused him to know why they were here. What better place to find low-lives who need to borrow money from a guy who can stoop down to their level?

_After the session with Beto—that Belphegor attended—Aria had her and Belphegor had gone back to the hotel. When Belphegor's constant asking of why they were doing such a thing had annoyed Aria, she just told him that she had to get changed into something else before they headed out to see what Beto's reputation was like outside of his house._

_Belphegor was lying on his bed, flipping through the channels on the television with annoyance. He never really liked these infernal contraptions when he could be outside doing something much more exciting. Aria had told him he has no need to change, while she does._

_When the bathroom door opened, Belphegor turned. He raised an eyebrow in surprise at how Aria's changed from wearing some baggy clothes, to wearing something an actual girl would wear._

_It seems she managed to tussle up her hair with some sort of product so her hair was forced to be somewhat curly. She was wearing a black tank top with a looser red and black plaid and loose tank top on top. She was also wearing black skinny jeans with red sandals that were modernized versions of what the Romans used to wear._

"… _Where are we going?" Belphegor asked to try to figure out what place needs Aria to dress like she is._

"_We're going to head to a club. It'll be a good place to start to find out what happens to people Beto deals with," Aria answers, and even goes more in-depth so Belphegor isn't totally in the dark_.

As Belphegor and Aria entered the club—Aria presenting faked IDs—she couldn't help but think of one thing.

_It's so I can justify getting rid of him and his family… although I still don't want to get rid of him_, Aria adds onto her thought process.

When they come inside, Belphegor sticks close to Aria. He surveys the area, which could potentially be his battle ground.

The music was almost deafening, the bass pumping to a beat was threatening to burst his eardrums. The DJ could be seen on a platform raised above the dancing and jumping crowd. His body and face were lit up by the strobe lights, flashing lights, different colored lights, rays of lights, and the occasional mist set out that had faded away.

Then there was the crowd. It seemed to be like a chaotic entity all of its own. People who were by the DJ were jumping with the music, letting it carry their mind through whatever world they were seeing. The people further were grinding up against bodies all around to the point it almost seemed like some people were dry-humping. It smelled of sweat, smoke, and letting it all fall away.

Prince the Ripper grins. This was his type of place. It was dark, and the lights made it hard to identify faces. He could start cutting people and they would never know where it was coming from, let alone warn other people. But he knew if he wasn't careful, he could get carried away. What if someone tried to steal his tiara?

Belphegor keeps his wide grin as some girls pass by, smiling and giggling at him. Just from those giggles he could tell what their screams would be like. Purinzu za Rippa knew what his looks were like, and he sometimes used that to his advantage for girls who would do anything to have a guy who looked like he did.

Aria had seen this. She can't necessarily say that she likes the way that Belphegor is grinning. She also can't say that she liked how he was getting attention already. They needed to keep on the down-low, didn't they? Well, at least, that was her excuse for feeling like this.

It was time to search. The Italian girl moves away from Purinzu za Rippa. He turns to her immediately when he feels the lack of body warmth from sticking so close behind her. He frowns, at least wanting his peasant to announce when she wanted her and the Prince to leave. Belphegor presses after her as she heads to what looks like the bar.

She takes a seat, and so Belphegor takes a seat next to her. The bartender looks at them with a critical stare, obviously not believing them to be of age to even be sitting there. Aria waves him over and when he does come over, she asks for two glasses of water with salt along the rim and a lime, too.

It doesn't take long for him to give the drinks to the two teenagers. Belphegor crinkles his nose, not so sure that he'll like the sour taste to his water. Aria doesn't seem to care as she turns in her seat and looks out to what looks like a crowd.

The pounding music was starting to get to even her. She felt it pulling at her innards, toward the mesh of bodies.

Aria turns to Belphegor and leans close to him so that he can hear her over the music. "Do you see any doors beside the exit?"

Belphegor turns to look around. He nods toward one place that, indeed, is a door that doesn't belong to the exit. There were only a couple of guys standing next to it, but they didn't look like they were guarding it any way. It seems they were there just to chill out and have some room to breathe.

After some time, Aria managed to chug down the water she was given. Belphegor was only half finished. Aria stands up and Belphegor turns to her curiously. He wasn't grinning anymore. The aroma of human bodies was getting to him, and dampening his mood.

"Try not to cut anyone!" Aria shouts at Belphegor over the music.

Belphegor leans close to Aria's ear. She suppresses a shiver, telling herself that he only wanted to tell her something.

Or maybe he wanted to ask her something. "And where are you going?"

Aria leans away from Belphegor and gives him a somewhat blank stare. He doesn't like that it makes him feel stupid. All Aria tells him is, "To dance, what else? How else am I going to meet people I need to know?"

Before Belphegor could say anymore, Aria quickly left him behind and disappeared into the ocean of bodies.

[[Read the text under the line. It's a bit important, and like an explanation for the chapter]]

* * *

><p>Personally, my favorite part of this chapter was when we had a glimpse of Belphegor's sadistic point of view. I quite enjoyed that. To tell the truth, I enjoyed writing this chapter.<p>

Also, I know that many of you probably won't like that I put this story into a club. I can't say that I necessarily like it myself, but I think I'd rather it take place in a club instead of them going into some alley and march right up to some "gangsters" and demand what they know. This will carry on into the next chapter, so bear with me.

Anyway, I will need _**THREE**_ reviews-since two reviews came so easily that it surprised me-in order for me to update. I need to write up the next chapter, which will take time. That's what waiting for three reviews will give me: time.

If you guys didn't like the chapter, then say so. I want constructive criticism. I _**DO NOT**_ want any of that cursing-you-out-'cause-I-hated-this crap. It. Does. _**Nothing**_.


	6. Impatience Leads to Her Consequence

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! was created by Akira Amano.

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs; nothing more, nothing less.

**Warning**: takes place before Gola Mosca comes into the Varia; there is some blood

**Pairing**: BelOC

* * *

><p>The strobe lights… they were blinding. The techno music… it was deafening. The dancing… it was tiring.<p>

Aria was dancing by the door where the men were hanging out. She did her best to look over without being obvious, and she did well. There were times where she would really get carried away with the music. All she could feel at that time were the vibrations of the bass penetrating through to her bones, and the need to move with the swaying limbs and bodies all around her.

There were times where she couldn't tell if she was dancing by herself, or with some completely random stranger.

Belphegor was sitting in the same place that Aria left him. He's messing around with the drink she ordered for him the first time around. He wanted to go into the herd of people, but if he couldn't take the feel and smell of them where he was, then what made him think he could take it while he was swimming amongst the flailing limbs?

He wanted to go find Aria, but if he went to find her then that would mean he would have to dance his way through everyone, and there was _no __**way**_ he was going to do that. He only wanted to find Aria because she was the only peasant he was used to in the flock of peasants he tried to ignore. Belphegor could feel annoyance bubble up inside of his stomach at the very thought of the word "dance". He never hated that word more than now.

There were girls who would sit down by Belphegor. He could feel the mind waves coming from them, almost begging him to talk to them. This just made him grin, making him imagine their regret for wanting him to talk to them when he was cutting deep into their bodies. That grin alone made the girls avoid saying the first words.

A brilliant idea popped up into the blond-haired head. Aria had him look for a door where there were guys hanging around. If he had to point that out, then wouldn't she be there? Belphegor didn't even have to move through the mass so long as he moved around the outside.

Belphegor left the drink. He stood up and left his seat, heading toward the wall. He couldn't help but step in beat with the music blasting in his ear. How would he be able to deal with the temporary deaf-stupor when he left?

When he made it around he found Aria. She was smiling, laughing, and speaking loudly with her body motions. The guys' attention was fully on her. Belphegor never noticed how Aria actually looked somewhat pretty when she usually looked so painfully plain. It's amazing what a little hair product and clothes could do, along with a smile.

Belphegor couldn't tell just how embarrassed Aria felt with the fact that she had to act so stupid in order to catch attention. If Belphegor could sense this, he would hold it above Aria's head no doubt. Why was it that Aria had to dress and act this way for commoners and she wouldn't do this for the Prince, who was more than deserving of it?

Such behavior was not acceptable. She wasn't supposed to pay more attention to those low-lives than she was for him. He was royalty! If he couldn't have that, then he would have to disturb the little love-fest.

The Prince had to shove some people aside in order to make it to where Aria was. He managed to slip behind her to the point he might as well have been invading her personal bubble in the most intense way. The guys straightened up when they saw Belphegor's unsettling grin. Aria's smile dropped, knowing what was going on.

The men wore what looked like a purposeful five o'clock shadow. They are wearing button up shirts with the first few buttons undone. Most of them had spiky blond hair, while one of them had slicked back blond hair. They all had varying colored shades of blue on their irises. They seemed so laid-back and unafraid of much, what with their hands in their pockets and their backs touching the wall or railing that kept the mob from spilling against the wall.

Belphegor would've loved to show them something to be afraid of.

"Ushishishi, having fun?" Belphegor asks into her ear.

"Who's this guy?" one of the guys asks, looking to Aria with suspicion.

It was a good thing she said the right words before it came to this. It was so easy being resourceful. Aria gave a teasing smile and answered, "He's the low-life who I'm trying to get help for from Beto. He has a real problem, and you can tell since he has to have me do work for him."

"Well, viel glück. Good luck, if you don't know what that means. Those who borrow from Beto tend to skip town for whatever reason," one of the guys announce as he nods at them as a sort of good-bye.

"Grazie for the information boys. If you don't know what that means, it means thank you," Aria says, nodding back.

Aria grabs Belphegor's hand and almost seems to drag him. She moves them away from the men. Belphegor can't necessarily say that he likes being dragged around, but he thinks its okay when it's Aria. He was used to her, after all.

Belphegor couldn't sense Aria's annoyance.

The Italian was lucky she was quick-witted; otherwise the conversation back there would've ended in a completely different way. She didn't like that Belphegor had to be breathing down her neck, reminding her of her hate toward him. Surely he could tell she didn't want much to do with him, right? He couldn't be that much duller than the rest of the crayons in the crayon box.

Aria stops them at a small space where no one would go. That was somewhere they could breathe, although it wasn't enjoyable since what you would breathe in was the constant smell of sweat. It was almost nauseating. Aria lets go of Belphegor's hand and turns to him. She did her best to mask her annoyance.

"Go do something, will you?" she orders over the music. "I'm not finished here!"

"Ushishishi, that's where you're wrong, you are finished here. I've grown wary of this place and want to go," Belphegor tells the stoic girl. He could tell she didn't want to hear this coming from him. In order to get what he wanted, Belphegor leaned close to the girl's face, as if openly challenging her. His grin blossoms back onto his face as he threatens, "Or do you want me to quench my boredom with someone here?"

The Prince kept his face close to the Italian's face. He wouldn't back down until he got what he wanted. Aria stared at Belphegor, trying to gauge just how serious he is; and he was very serious even though his wide smile said otherwise. She had no choice but to admit to defeat.

"Fine, we'll go ahead and leave now!"

Aria turns around and walks quickly away. Belphegor let out a chortle at getting his way and quickly followed her before someone would separate them. Both of these teenagers knew that if the girl had to wait for him to come out, then they wouldn't leave at all.

When they came to the door, Aria gave her most charming smile to the doorman. He let them leave, and her smile immediately fell. Belphegor trailed behind Aria, feeling relieved that the ear-deafening music wasn't so deafening anymore. Both people could still feel the ringing vibrating around inside of their skulls.

Aria couldn't help but shiver. The night had gotten cooler in the time that they were inside. It felt like it was freezing compared to the inside of the club where you were always enveloped in heat because of other bodies. There was only the occasional light of the occasional shop still open this late to light the way since the moon was hiding behind a blanket of black clouds.

It seemed eerie. Or maybe it was because Belphegor was following her. Aria would've been okay had it been anyone else. She can easily deal with anyone else but Belphegor.

"So you just wanted to know more about that guy we have to kill?" Belphegor asks, not liking the tense silence. He had to speak loudly in order to hear his own voice.

He hated that when he got what he wanted, the other person on the receiving end was angrily silent. It made the usual sweet taste of victory be tainted by the oh-so-bitter taste of angry disappointment. That was always a mood breaker, and Belphegor liked his mood to be as high as a kite.

"I don't think it'll hurt to know more about Xanxus's client, don't you think?" Aria retorts rather loudly. All the noise seemed to be muffled after what she heard inside of that building.

"You shouldn't be so infatuated with the likes of him. It should be the _Prince_ you adore, not him! He's not royalty!" Belphegor announces. He already said something along the same lines earlier in the day, but he felt like he needed to announce this again so that Aria would get it through her head.

Didn't she call it jealousy?

"If you're jealous, just say so," Aria almost snaps at him. "I might stop making it so painfully obvious, in your point of view, if you just admit that."

_That'll shut him up now_, Aria thought to herself. He wouldn't bring it up again if he had to point out a flaw in his own personality.

Belphegor suddenly grabbed Aria's arm and shoved her back against a wall in the alley they were walking by. It was so dark, so dank, and maybe even cold. In the next moment, the blond-haired boy had a winking silver knife to a girl's warm neck, and an Italian girl had an oddly shaped gun pressed against the left temple of the boy in front of her. The boy wondered where the gun was hiding. The girl wondered if the knife was pressed up against the pink line on her neck that was made on the car ride here.

She was so close now… to getting rid of the boy. He looked so much like the picture burning a hole through her pocket where both boys—of different ages but still the same—held the same murderous grin. The picture seemed to be able to speak, to throw its words into Aria's ear.

The picture seemed to be chanting, "Do it. Don't wait anymore. I deserve it."

She could hear it as clearly as she saw Belphegor in front of her. A movie played through her mind, and she made it come true.

Aria's bullet goes through the Prince's left side of his head and out the top of the right. His blood splatters onto her face, and she's grinning. It's the last thing he ever saw before he fell to the ground. Aria stands over Belphegor's body, and she starts to laugh, and it slowly becomes hysterical. She ran her hands through her hair, mocking Belphegor's own body motions when he went into his own world of insanity.

She would no longer see that ugly grin of his. She wouldn't have to hear that detestable laugh of his. She wouldn't have to put up with that terrible personality of his. Only the clouds and the street lights stood as witnesses.

Aria bends down to Belphegor's face so she can laugh at him. She's practically singing, "I killed you, I killed you~! You thought I wouldn't do it, but I killed you~!"

But when she blinked, Belphegor was still in front of her. There was no hole going up through his head. He wasn't releasing buckets of the warm sticky liquid known as blood, letting the glorious life force make a puddle on the concrete. He wasn't sprawled out on the sidewalk in front of her.

"Do it, shoot me. Is that girl I killed running through your mind?" Belphegor taunts.

Aria grins at Belphegor. Now she wouldn't have to see a vision. Aria's grin makes his grin broaden, although he's wondering why in the world she would be grinning like he usually does. He didn't ask for a mirror. Before any of the two teenagers knows what happens, Aria pulls the trigger.

_CLICK_

What? There's no bullet?

Belphegor is frowning now.

Ah, that's right. Aria didn't put a bullet for the first shot. The scenario that played through Aria's mind—should worst come to worse—she would pull the trigger on a couple of guys that wanted to get rid of her for being too nosey. They would be surprised that she actually pulled the trigger, but they would also realize she was supposedly pulling a bluff.

She knew she would revel in the glory of their faces when they were given false hope. Then, after the blank was gone, she would shoot one guy right in between the eyes. The other men would be horrified, realizing that Aria was fooling them on purpose. That fear she would see on their faces would make Aria shiver with ecstasy before she would, one way or another, put a bullet into the other men and end their lives.

But that didn't happen. None of that happened.

Belphegor snatches the gun from Aria's hand and drops it to the side. Aria is tense, now that they both know that she would kill Belphegor if she could. He wasn't about to give her a second chance.

"You wanted to kill your Prince? Well, some sort of punishment must be dealt to the failed attempt, ushishishi," Belphegor chortles.

Prince the Ripper removes his knife from the gunman's neck. He grabs her wrist and makes her show her palm to him. He runs his blade across a line of her palm.

Oh, how he enjoyed letting his blade walk along the already-made path, leaving behind footsteps that blossomed into beads of blood. Ah, how they seemed to spill over the pathway, growing out of control. Prince the Ripper particularly enjoyed the jerk from the girl at the reception of pain.

"Ushishishi, you're so lucky that I won't do much more than this," Belphegor tells Aria. "Next time, I'll have to give you a worse punishment. Ushishishi~"

The boy ran his tongue along the cut, taking in the foreign blood into his mouth. He purposefully seemed to dig his tongue into the cut he made, which made the girl try to jerk free again. But Belphegor's grip was like iron; or maybe it was as hard as silver, like his knives.

Aria grabs a handful of Belphegor's hair. She manages to move his head and her hand just enough to keep Belphegor from touching. She drives her knee into his stomach, making him tumble back. Aria can't tell if he felt the pain, or he just had to stumble back because physics said he had to from Aria's knee's momentum.

The Italian girl bends down and grabs her gun. She holds it in her uninjured hand, that arm hanging loosely. Aria looks at the cut on her hand, and then holds her palm out so that it's facing the ground. She doesn't want herself to bleed on anything beside the concrete.

It's amazing how blinding hate can be. She's practically blinded by it now. She wants nothing more than to shoot Belphegor while he was standing up. But the thing is she couldn't. Belphegor might not kill her now, but if she killed him, then there would be someone she would have to answer to that **would** kill her.

Her perfect revenge wouldn't be so perfect yet if she shot him.

"You're such an interesting toy," Belphegor seems to purr as he stands up straight.

"I'm sorry," Aria apologizes. It's not apparent what she's apologizing for. She adds, "Your constant attempts at trying to terrorize me won't last forever."

A fit of laughter and the words, "I'll toy with you while I can."

* * *

><p>I hope this update lived up to the review where I promised I'd try to do better with my sentences and add more adjectives. I hope you guys noticed, too!<p>

If I make another update, I'll need _**three**_ reviews. If it takes too long, then I'll lower it to two. ^_^ I'll take constructive criticism, so long as there's no cursing me out because it does nothing. It won't stop me from writing.


	7. I Have a Proposition for You

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! was created by Akira Amano.

Claimer: I own the OCs, small characters, and plot; nothing more, nothing less.

Warning: takes place before Gola Mosca

Pairing: BelOC, slight OCOC

* * *

><p><em>YAWN<em>

The Italian girl didn't get much sleep. Her supposed partner in crime had slept like a baby.

What was Aria supposed to do now that Belphegor knew she was fully willing to kill him? Maybe she could convince him that his constant harassing had driven her to want to kill him for real. Surely he would be dense enough to figure this was the case.

What was worse was that she didn't know what would happen with Belphegor. When they were heading back, Aria was too interested in stopping the small trickle of blood coming from her hand. She had to look around for a store that wasn't closed just yet, but she managed to buy some bandages. She spent the rest of the time wrapping up her hand tightly—and cleaning it up—while heading back to the hotel.

Belphegor went straight to sleep, leaving Aria to stay awake.

Aria takes a seat at the table where Belphegor is eating some pancakes. At the hotel, it's Pancake Day. Belphegor suddenly takes Aria's plate. She's about to protest when Belphegor takes out his knives. This causes her to shut her mouth.

"I wasn't exactly satisfied with yesterday. Ushishishi, I just feel like cutting some more," Belphegor explains.

Aria looks to the side because she didn't feel like watching Belphegor cut her pancakes up. When she hears her plate sliding against the wood of the table, she grabs her fork. Aria mumbles a thanks and starts eating.

Belphegor continues to eat his pancakes, too. What Aria doesn't know is that he's watching her from the corner of his eyes, and it would be a relief to Aria to know that his bangs are like a shield. If she knew, she would definitely not feel up to doing anything with Belphegor around.

She had tried to kill him, and yet she failed. What was the meaning of this? The Prince knew he was annoying, and even loved it and liked to use that aspect in his personality, but never has anyone actually tried to kill him when it wasn't Squalo.

There had to be a reason that she pulled the trigger. There had to be a reason why she forgot she didn't load the bullet in the first slot. There _had_ to be a reason why she grinned like she did.

These kinds of things ran deeper than just being purely annoyed to the point of being blinded by anger. This girl seemed to calm for that. She might've hated the fact that Belphegor had killed that girl from before, but she killed people herself. There was no reason to try to kill Belphegor to stop him from killing another person.

Why would she act the way she did and try to kill him? The insane desire to know started out as a seed being planted in Belphegor's mind. It was like a child who needed that new toy they saw on a commercial. She had to have some personal vendetta if she would actually go through with it, but what was it?

There was only one way to find out, when it came to Belphegor's toy. He would have to press buttons, and find out what his toy would do.

"Ushishishi~"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Belphegor replies.

"Alright, well, while I'm talking, I wanted to say that Beto called and said he wanted to talk to you," Aria tells Belphegor. She can feel the green monster known as Jealousy makes a nest in her chest.

[][][][][]

_DING DONG_

Belphegor and Aria wait for the door to be answered after ringing the doorbell. Beto's made it a point to tell the both of them he doesn't want his door to be picked again. Aria puts her hands into her pockets while Belphegor starts to toy around with one of his many silver knives.

Aria now feels uncomfortable around Belphegor when he has his knives out, but she tries her best not to show how anxious she is. Belphegor is watching Aria, trying to see what effect his knives being close to her do. The Prince wants to know what's the trigger for the newly-found feature in his toy.

After some moments of bewildered waiting, the door is opened. It's one of the men dressed in black. His suit looks pristine and newly worn, as if there're no such things and wrinkles in suits. He immediately flinches when he notices Belphegor and even pales when he sees the knives. Aria decides that she'll save the terrified tense silence for another time.

"Beto said that he needs to talk to Belphegor, too. Would you mind letting us in and telling him we're here?" Aria asks the guard politely.

He seems to straighten up, realizing that he's visibly quivering because of a teenage boy. The large man moves aside so that Belphegor and Aria can come inside. Just when they come inside the large man in black goes upstairs. Aria watches him so that she won't have to pay any mind to Belphegor.

"When I'm alone with him, I'll want to slit that girlishly dainty neck of his," Belphegor suddenly states, going into a fit of giggles.

This causes Aria to turn to him, trying her best not to show her panic. She raises an eyebrow at Belphegor, who's now lightly running his finger along the edge of his silver knife. The Italian didn't like how the silver seemed to give her a murderous wink when the light hit it.

"I suggest you don't do that, or else Xanxus will be angry," Aria says.

"He asked that Belphegor come up."

The boy in the Varia and his companion turn to look up the stairs. Standing there is the man that had let them in. Aria throws Belphegor a sideways glance and then turns away. Belphegor turns to Aria, almost as if expecting her to give him instructions.

She says nothing.

"Shishishi, I'm coming," Belphegor says.

Aria gives a side-glance to Belphegor as she watches him go up the stairs with his hands in his pockets. The man in the black suit waits for Belphegor. Aria fully turns her head to watch them disappear behind a wall. Aria looks around, not sure what she's supposed to be doing now. The assassin looks around for a few moments before she makes her way over to a basket containing a few decorations.

One egg-shaped decoration catches her eye.

Meanwhile, Belphegor had just come into Beto's office where there's a new chair. The office looks the same as before. The room looks neat and disorderly at the same time. There were papers all over the desk with random gadgets thrown in. Everything else looked neat and organized.

Beto is sitting in a leather rolling chair. He's leaning forward, and the sound of typing on a keyboard can be easily heard. He's leaning forward and obviously concentrating on what's in the screen in front of him. When the door shuts behind Belphegor, Beto decides he'll turn his seat around to at least look at the blond.

This time around, Beto is wearing a white button-up shirt. Once again, the sleeves are rolled up. Unlike before, Beto is wearing thick-rimmed black glasses. He blinks at Belphegor, as if trying to decide where to place him or what label he needs. Eventually, Beto nods toward the seat.

"You can sit down if you'd like," Beto says to break the silence.

"Shishi, I'm fine standing. What do you want?" Belphegor asks, not willing to beat around the bush.

"Straight-forward, I see. That's good," Beto seems to mention to himself. He leans back into his leather chair casually, making the chair tilt back. Beto takes his glasses off and sets them on top of a pile of papers. He crosses his arms and analyzes Belphegor. "I have a proposition for you…"

The two males stare each other down. Beto can't tell what Belphegor is thinking, or what he's even feeling what with the mop of blond hair covering his eyes. Beto does his best to have a stoic and impassive expression. If he can't tell what the blond teenager is thinking, then why should he know what the older Italian is thinking?

A wide grin suddenly blooms onto Belphegor's face. It won't take much for Beto to admit that this smile of Belphegor's is definitely disconcerting.

"I'm listening."

"I'll pay you 670,300 lira to kill the girl before she collects the last of the money. Once you do it, I'll pay you," Beto says.

"Ushishishi~! That's a lot of money for one thing," Belphegor says, seemingly excited. "You'll have to let me think on it."

"I'll give you an additional 130,900 lira to keep quiet about it once I have your answer. I'd like your answer by tomorrow, if possible," Beto informs Belphegor as he reaches for something in a drawer.

Belphegor chuckles with excitement.

_What an idiot_, Belphegor insults Beto without having to say so.

Belphegor feels his grin lesson when he sees Beto take out a cigarette and lighter. When Beto tries to light it, Belphegor decides that he'll leave the room now. Once Belphegor is at the door, Beto manages to tell him that he's ready to see Aria now.

When the blond-haired boy appears by the steps, the Italian girl had just taken her hand out of her pocket. She turns when she hears steps. Belphegor has his hands in his pockets and is grinning. This makes Aria wonder what was said between the two men upstairs.

"Shishi, he wants you now," Belphegor tells Aria.

She doesn't answer. Instead, she walks past him and goes up the stairs to go and see Beto. Maybe she could somehow find out what was said between those two from Beto. Aria would rather not turn to Belphegor, because he would use the secret against her.

Belphegor watches Aria go up the stairs. His grin widens with ecstasy and the thought of another way to get his toy working.

_What an idiot_, Belphegor repeats to himself. _What an idiot_.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. I just wanted it to be about one or two things. I didn't want to add a whole lot to it. I know that this chapter wasn't as vivid or easily-flowing as my other chapters. I really did try. It's just a bit hard when this chapter is supposed to be more... straight-forward.<p>

I appreciate those of you who've taken the time to write reviews. I'm NOT kidding. This is the only reason why I try to update as fast as I can. I hate the idea of letting you guys down. I would like some suggestions, like... maybe I can do more Belphegor POVs or something. That would help make things better. Someone (Grin) is doing a wonderful job of letting me know what I can do.

I give credit to Fracturing for helping me make this chapter.

Anyway, I'll need _**THREE**_ reviews before I update. Seems like it helps to give me some time to write. Thanks to those who take the time to write reviews! **_SERIOUSLY_**!


	8. Truth Leads to Plans

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! was created by Akira Amano

**Claimer**: I own the OCs and plot; nothing more, nothing less.

**Warnings**: takes place before Gola Mosca is attained

**Pairing**: BelOC; and if you squint there is VERY VERY VERY VERY SLIGHT Belphegor X Mammon... if you pray really hard

* * *

><p>She couldn't get anything out of his mouth.<p>

Aria had spent some time trying to get Beto to tell her what he told Belphegor. She tried hinting at it, she tried to dance around the subject, and then she flat-out asked. All of her attempts were shot down and she couldn't find out anything from the tight-lipped older Italian.

Beto offered to go to lunch with Aria, but she was too angry, so she declined. Since she had a soft spot for Beto, she would've been thrilled and accepted, but she just couldn't forget the fact he didn't want to tell her anything. The only person Aria could rely on for getting information would be Belphegor.

There was no way would she know anything now.

When Aria heads down the stairs she can see Belphegor staring at her with a wide grin. He wasn't showing his teeth like he usually does, so this grin made Aria feel like she has a need to be alert. The two older Italians say good-bye, but the youngest between the two isn't angry enough to keep from saying good-bye at least three different times.

When they leave and are safely out of view of the house, Aria glances at Belphegor. He's still grinning with self-satisfaction. Maybe he already knew that he could hold this secret above Aria and control her with it. She wouldn't have to allow it, that's for sure.

"Beto wanted to pay me to kill you, and even pay extra to be quiet about it."

The girl stops walking. She feels her eyes widen as she stares at Belphegor. He continues to walk a few steps before he stops and turns to Aria. He's now flashing his teeth at her, but in a way, he looks very serious.

Belphegor waits for a feature of his toy to react to a button he pushes. So far, all he's getting is nothing but staring. He just had to be patient. Eventually, Belphegor's favorite toy—for now—ends up blinking at him.

"W-What?"

"Ushishishi, are you deaf? I didn't stutter," Belphegor tells Aria, not wanting to repeat himself.

The girl feels like her innards are being twisted painfully in her stomach. She feels like her heart is punched twice as if Belphegor's words had become solid, but was transparent enough to go through her ribs. How could this be? Aria was sure that Beto wouldn't stoop down to something so low as to hire someone to kill her, let alone the person she's doing this mission with.

But it suddenly made sense. Aria had been blinded with infatuation for that charming man. The fact of the matter was that she was a debt collector, and Beto had a debt he needed to pay. No one wants to give money after they start gaining it back. It would make sense that he would try to wipe her out before she collect all the money.

How could she fall for something as stupid as Beto's charms? What kind of assassin was she?

Unlike other circumstances, Aria isn't important. If she died on this mission, Xanxus would find another way to get the money. This Italian girl didn't make a big difference to the one person she had to prove her worth to. How could she have been so blind, so confident, and so arrogant?

Another sudden thought occurs to Aria. She looks up to Belphegor who is patiently waiting. He can tell that she's connecting different dots together. If he wanted to see what other features his toy would have, he would need to be patient. Belphegor wasn't a very patient person in the first place. It didn't matter, though.

"Why did you tell me this…?"

There we go, that was the right question to ask.

"Ushishishi, that's a good question," Belphegor says. "I don't think Boss would appreciate the wait for his money."

Aria accepted that reason quickly. What mattered was that Belphegor wasn't necessarily planning on killing Aria anytime soon. Aria can't necessarily say that she likes the idea of that when it's HER that needs to kill Belphegor. She wouldn't accept the fact that it might be the other way around. She had a legit reason to want to kill Belphegor, while the Prince would've killed her for money.

Aria continues walking again. Before she can pass by Belphegor, he slips behind her. Aria is forced to stop walking when she feels a small line of cold silver press up against her neck. She can feel the warmth of Belphegor's body against her back. Her body stiffens when she feels Belphegor's hot breath dancing down her neck, making her hair move and tickle her neck.

"Now, just because I told you this doesn't mean I can't change my mind," Belphegor whispers into Aria's ear threateningly. "Ushishishi, I'll have _every_ reason to kill you if you don't appreciate your Prince more than you have been. So if you know what's good for you, you'll do what I say more often."

The Italian girl lets her eyes widen in angry shock. Surely Prince the Ripper had no right to demand such things of her. Aria's head runs through the possible things she can do in order to avoid this situation. She turns around, moving her neck from the edge of the knife barely touching her neck. Belphegor gives a curious and amused smile, not showing his teeth this time.

Prince the Ripper smells good, but at the same time he smelled of metal and blood. The girl-gunman smells like the worn handle of a gun.

Quite suddenly, Belphegor feels something poke and press against the left of his noggin. Like the first time they were threatening each other silently in the car on the way here, Aria presses her forehead and nose against the opposite teenager's own forehead and nose. She lets out the grin that showed up only yesterday.

Oh, how much she wanted to pull the trigger.

"Don't spout that utter nonsense that sounds something like demands. I don't have to do _anything_ you say because I can kill you if I want to, too. Why don't you keep that in mind? I've already tried, haven't I?" Aria says with her own threatening tone.

Belphegor's amused and curious smile breaks out into the largest grin Aria's seen yet.

Thrill. That's what Prince the Ripper was feeling. Never before had he met a girl like this, let alone anyone who would react to him in this way. Mammon might've reacted in this way if they were in this situation, but Belphegor had never tried it. Aria is Belphegor's favorite toy that much is true. Prince the Ripper's heart begins to beat fast, because he's never really had anyone this close to him before, and for a second time. No one would live to try to get close a second time.

He can't put his finger on it, but for some reason, Belphegor is expecting something to happen. What could he expect with someone so dreadfully close to his face? Maybe Belphegor was expecting Aria to pull the trigger and she might've forgotten she didn't load the first shot. Prince the Ripper likes the prospect of punishing Aria.

Gray… Aria could see slits of gray through Belphegor's hair.

"Put the knife away, Belphegor," Aria silently orders with a serious look, her grin having faded away without Belphegor's realizing it.

Prince the Ripper felt a shiver roll down his spine when he hears his name slip out and escape through Aria's lips. So many brand new thoughts, wonders and plans are racing through his mind. He had completely new and radical methods to make his toy work for him.

And that required him putting the knife away… for now.

As soon as the knife is gone, the gun pressing against the blonde's head is put back to where it had come from. The two teens move away from each other, and suddenly feel cold. The warmth radiating from each of them now gone made the wind feel cooler than it originally was.

As for now, Aria is thinking of a way to make Beto pay. He wouldn't be able to get away with trying to kill her after Aria had grown… attached to him. This was the worst kind of betray, and he just _couldn't _get away with it. He would suffer, that much was for sure.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Aria asks, pretending that nothing happened at all. Two could play at this game if Belphegor could pretend nothing happened.

"Ushishishi~"

"I'm guessing that's a no. Listen; tomorrow you're coming with me again. You're going to tell Beto that you'll go through with the deal. Did he tell you how he would pay you?"

"He'll pay me when the deed is done," Belphegor replies.

"Alright, I guess that's expected. Tell me when he decides the day you have to do it… or you don't have to, either way it doesn't matter. When it comes down to it, just don't do it. Oh, and let's say that Beto takes the chance and kills me… don't kill him," Aria tells Belphegor with a completely serious tone.

"Shishi, we'll see what happens," Belphegor replies.

* * *

><p>Once again, I apologize that this chapter was short. I made it very to-the-point. There's not much that I could do to spice up this chapter. I can assure you, though, readers... the next update will be <em>VERY<em> worth it.

I will admit that Belphegor might be OOC in the next chapter.

To update, I'll need _**THREE**_ reviews again. I take criticism, but none of that I'll-curse-at-you-'cause-_I_-think-you-suck. It. Does. _**Nothing**_!


	9. My Dream Calls and You Answer

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! was created by Akira Amano.

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs; nothing more, nothing less.

**Warning**: takes place before Gola Mosca; there is also blood and "blood" in this chapter; Belphegor is a bit OOC (Depends on your view)

**Pairing**: BelOC

* * *

><p><em>Cue the dancer bathed in scarlet<em>.

Where were those words coming from? Where was she?

The words are definitely descending from the sky.

An Italian girl looks around with a dazed confusion. Her hair is pinned up in a messy and curly bun with her bangs hanging down around her face. The dark-haired girl looks down to see that she's wearing a somewhat thick red dress that reaches her knees.

Why is she wearing a dress? Why is it such a disturbingly bright shade of red?

The perplexed girl didn't notice her surroundings. The trees' bark is all a deep shade of crimson. The leaves are a light shade of red, making what little sunlight shining through them is tinted with more red. A dull pink mist is dancing along the red-stained ground. The leaves have a wonder of making the ground look like a river of crimson with the way they're scattered, not showing a crack of the ground.

The girl wiggles her toes and notices that she's standing on red leaves. She looks around and takes in her surroundings, the forest, with bewilderment. The girl had fallen asleep in a bed, so how did she end up in a blood-red forest such as this one? She didn't know of any illusionists, or why they would even put her under an illusion.

The gunman lightly slaps her cheeks, but she feels no pain. It dawns on her that this must be some kind of dream. Or maybe this is a nightmare?

_Everything in this world will be cut up_.

Aria looks up in a befuddled manner. She raises an eyebrow, squinting the eye underneath her squished eyebrow. She puts her hands on her hips, wondering why in the world she would hear Belphegor's voice coming down, and why those words have to be chosen.

The trees groan with movement. Aria stands there, baffled that the trees are moving. With every movement they give, they spurt a dark, warm and red liquid. Some of it splatters onto the Italian's face. She touches the sticky liquid and analyzes it on her fingers.

Blood? The trees were bleeding?

Leaves suddenly slap into the girl's face. The weight of the tree branches keeps her down. The sound of ripping and tearing can be heard. Aria feels panic bubble up her throat, bringing her heart with it because she can feel the beating in her airway, making it hard to breath.

All in a moment, the trees are gone again. Aria is drenched in spots of bled blood. She is unable to move her limbs which are stretched out. She looks at her hands to find silver knives have cut clean through and pinned her down to the bloody ground. The trees had moved so that the sun shone down on Aria. The thing is the sun isn't yellow and bright like it's supposed to be.

The sun is a deep crimson color.

Quite suddenly, the trees are gone and the sun has become a lamp, of sorts. It's shining down on Aria with a new intensity. She has to squint even though the light is red. She can still feel the forest floor, but now it looks like she's in a room where the walls are colored an almost-black scarlet color.

_I want to cut up your soul_.

There was Belphegor's voice again. It was coming from the ceiling, which looks like it's made of silver. It shines down on her with a red stare that sounded like murder. Or maybe the loud sound of blood pumping in Aria's ears made the sight sound like murder.

A large version of Belphegor comes into sight. Aria begins to violently pull at her limbs. Belphegor has the largest grin she's seen yet, his face almost seems to be tearing into two. Malicious gray-colored eyes are staring down at her. She could tell he's like a student who's much too happy at the idea of dissecting an animal.

Aria can't pull away. Belphegor brings down a silver knife and lets it glide down her torso. Aria tries to scream, but she can't. When the cut opens up in itself, torrents of red cloth spill out. Belphegor throws his head back to laugh at the top of his lungs. He lowers his head again and raises the silver knife above his head.

All Aria can do is watch as he brings his knife down on her.

[][]

The Prince is cold, and more so than usual.

The Prince has wrapped himself up in his blankets, looking like he's made himself a cocoon. It's still not satisfying. Belphegor has always been cold, and never cared seeing as his Varia jacket and long sleeved shirt would help with that. For some reason, tonight was different. He's colder than usual, and he doesn't like it.

Belphegor frowns and turns to Aria who's sprawled out on her bed, looking rather warm. How was it that she could be warm while he was freezing? That was hardly fair. He wanted some of that warmth. The cold was truly annoying him, and The Prince doesn't like being annoyed. This was hindering him from having a good sleep, and The Prince likes to have his sleep.

The Prince surely won't stand for this. If he wants something, then he could take it. The Prince owns his peasants and all of their own belongings. The Italian girl needs to pay homage to her Prince.

Belphegor wrestles himself out of the cocoon of sheets. He walks over to Aria's bed and watches her for a bit. She looks peaceful enough, so she couldn't be woken up. The Prince wouldn't want to be caught in the act of taking some of her warmth. Strangely enough, even though she looks peaceful, she seems perplexed.

The blond pushes down on the bed then waits. When the dark-haired girl does nothing, he pushes the covers to the side. The Prince has never done this before, but he never wanted that warmth from another before. Belphegor ends up grinning, though. He's wondering what kind of reaction he'll get from Aria when she wakes up.

Belphegor slips into the covers. What he came to take makes immediate warmth begin to envelope him. The warmth makes Belphegor give a grin of crazed content. Maybe it was because he was leeching off of the girl without her knowing of it. It almost made him giggle.

Just this once, being a parasite is funny.

The Prince stretches, almost seeming like a cat. The blond snuggles his face into the unused pillow, slipping his arms underneath. Prince the Ripper heaves a content sigh and easily slips into sleep's arms to dream sadistically wonderful dreams. He's not even aware that his presence has made a turn for the worst for the girl sleeping next to him in the bed.

[][][][][]

The body lying on the left of the crowded bed jumps herself into waking up. She has to take a few deep breathers in order to realize that she's not in the dream world, but in the real world. The girl immediately touches her stomach and looks around over her body. She touches her face with panic and then breathes a sigh of relief.

She wasn't deformed in any way.

Aria heaves with labored breathes. She's happy that she's safe after the kind of nightmare she had. She turns to see where Belphegor is and almost screams when she sees a face closer than it should be. The frightened girl immediately backs away, but stops when she realizes that there's nothing to fear. He's only sleeping.

Doesn't he have his own bed?

Pure hate and anger bubble inside of Aria's stomach. She glares at the boy that had slipped into the bed next to her. She slowly reaches underneath the mattress and pulls out a gun. Aria takes the safety off and puts the gun against blond hair.

_CLICK_

A twitch of life. A grin of a twisted soul.

"How'd you sleep?" Aria spats.

"Mm, I was cold. The Prince wanted some of your warmth. What's mine is mine, and what's yours is mine," Belphegor says with a giggle afterwards.

"I'm not your toy!" Aria retorts angrily.

The gunman can see it all over again. She can see Belphegor dying so clearly. He seems to be gently cooing her to do it. All she had to do was pull the trigger, and a bullet would come out this time.

The sound would be ear-piercing. She might have the goal of wiping the grin off of that supposedly royal face and to make the words stop slipping through that supposedly royal mouth. The words would stop, but the grin would still be there, taunting her.

Was it too hard to ask just to see Prince the Ripper, that parent-killer, bleed out? His blood would spray onto the bed and Aria's skin if she just let the bullet go in. It might come out the other side and then the crisp white pillow would begin to be dyed a dark red.

Her finger starts to twitch inward. She wants to pull the trigger so badly…

Belphegor's grin widens. Aria's eyebrow twitches just slightly. The originally panicked and drowsy girl had let her guard down. She wasn't supposed to show this boy how angry he made her.

To Prince the Ripper, this is a breakthrough. This kind of hate and anger didn't come from just anywhere. Now he knows that there must be a specific reason for the way this girl is acting.

"If I shoot you and make you bleed, will you act the same way as when I found that girl?" Aria asks, being quite serious.

"Ushishishi, probably," Belphegor replies.

Aria is hesitant in putting her gun away. She doesn't want to make a habit out of pulling it out and putting it against the blonde's hair, threatening to shoot him only to withdraw. She wants it to be a serious matter when she pulls her gun out. The gunman doesn't want the knife thrower to get used to seeing her gun and thinking, or knowing, she won't pull the trigger.

"Get out of my bed, tick."

Aria brings her legs up and shoves Belphegor clear off of the bed and over the edge. She almost smirks when she hears the loud thump of the body hitting the floor. He might have taken the covers with him, but what did she need those for anyway?

Aria has to get ready for the man who played her.

The Italian gets up and scratches her head. She feels her hair move where she wasn't even touching it. She turns toward the younger Italian Varia member to see he's standing up with silver knives in between his fingers.

"The Prince isn't someone to be kicked around. If anything, _I_ do the kicking. The Prince is no tick."

Prince the Ripper throws another knife in which Aria steps out of its way. She looks to the wall where the newly discarded knife is now sticking out. She yanks it out and throws it at Belphegor.

The handle hits Prince the Ripper on the forehead. His head falls back from the hit and his precious knife falls to the floor with a soft thud. Aria feels a little uncomfortable when Belphegor doesn't move from his position, a grin still plastered on his face.

"Don't be such a child. Get ready, won't you?" Aria tells Belphegor with a blank tone. It's about time she bring her defenses back up and try to salvage what was destroyed in such a short amount of time.

And with that said, Aria goes into the bathroom to get herself ready as well.

[][][][][]

They didn't talk. Both teens are eating French toast with bacon and fruit.

Aria wanted to have a "friendship" with Prince the Ripper, but they were past that when she tried to pull the trigger on him. Their relationship consisted of two things.

Now they have a mutual understanding. The Italian girl would kill Belphegor if she could.

They both know that the Prince has to find out why, but it won't be easy.

The Prince is bored, though. He has his elbow on the table with his princely face in his palm. He's moving his fruit around since he's done eating and is contently full. He glances at the gunman who's staring into space and chewing on a piece of bacon. He takes in her rather gray-and-black appearance, feeling an idea slip into his mind.

Belphegor grins. A cool silver knife slips out of his sleeve. The girl doesn't notice.

Aria jumps when she feels the cool metal on her fingers. She looks down to her hand to see that Belphegor is gently running his knife up and down her pointer finger. They both can almost hear the sound of metal caressing soft human skin.

"Can't we make the meat pay up all at once so I can cut him up?" Belphegor asks. "I can send him directly to a restaurant this time instead of a meat market where he'll be all ground up already. Or maybe I can get him cut up, and give him to some fisherman? He'll really sleep with the fish. Ushishishi~"

"It just doesn't work that way," Aria mumbles. She takes her hand away from the point of Belphegor's precious silver knife. "At least, banks don't work that way."

"Mm, then I guess it's good it'll take a while then."

Aria turns to Belphegor with a raised eyebrow. Belphegor is grinning at her, as if he's thinking something and he's glad she can't read his mind. Aria moves away in her seat just slightly, not sure she likes that kind of grin. She is doing a fine job of keeping a straight face, though.

"Why the sudden change in attitude?" she asks with as little suspicion as possible.

"Ushishishi~! It just means that I've got more time to figure out how my favorite toy works~!"

There he goes with that "toy" business again. Aria feels that same anger bubble up. She ends up snuffing it out by eating the last bite of her pancake.

"I'm not a live toy like from Toy Story, alright? Now start thinking about what you're going to tell Beto today."

"Ushishishi, whatever you say, peasant."

* * *

><p>Alright everyone. This is the chapter to make up for the last two short, boring chapters. Like I said, I might've made Belphegor a bit OOC. I warned you guys about that. I did enjoy writing this chapter.<p>

Although I found out that there's already a character in KHR named Aria... I feel stupid now.

Anyway, to get another update I'll need _**FOUR**_ reviews. The last chapter got more than three views, so you readers have made me really proud! I will take constructive criticism for this chapter. I don't want any cursing, though.


	10. Details and a Small Defeat

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! is made by Akira Amano.

**Claimer**: the plot and OCs belong to me; nothing more, and nothing less.

**Warning**: takes place before Gola Mosca is attained

**Pairing**: slight OCOC, BelOC

* * *

><p>"Ushishishi, you aren't coming with?"<p>

"No, I think I'll stick around and smell the flowers outside. I've been cooped up inside too often."

Belphegor shrugs his shoulders in response to Aria's reply. He goes up to the house's door and knocks. Belphegor finds himself turning around to watch what Aria does.

She seems hesitant in stepping on the grass, but does so after a moment of standing still. It seems that she's enjoying the day, the light wind cooling her sun-warmed skin. There are only a few clouds in the bright blue sky. The flowers are quite attractive, too, since they splash color on the green grass and the white house. Even through his mess of blond hair he could see the white stick flickering back and forth in Aria's mouth since she was unable to find a comfortable position for her cherry-flavored sucker.

The Prince feels colder than ever after having stolen some of the gunman's body heat. How was it that she is so warm while he has to always be cold? That's hardly fair.

The door opens up, causing Belphegor to turn around. The same black-suited man from yesterday lets him in. Belphegor feels himself grin since this older human, bigger than him in basically every way, seems to be tense with fear. Is he giving Belphegor that silent permission to cut him up? He most surely is, but this isn't the time to be twisted in his mind's illusions when he has to get this mission done.

Prince the Ripper follows the large man upstairs. He goes into Beto's office when the door is opened, and he stands to wait for the sound of the door closing. Beto turns around, his hand still lingering on the laptop in front of him. There are so many words and numbers typed on the pixel-paper.

The older Italian puts on a charming smile. This time around he's wearing a blue dress-up shirt with the sleeves pulled down, but the cuff's buttons are kept undone. There is no tie, either. Belphegor can't say that he likes the way Beto seems to be smiling at him as if they're familiar enough to be considered friends. Either way, Belphegor keeps his grin in the hopes that it'll unsettle the man.

"There you are. I guess we should get to the point. Are you willing to take the offer I'm giving you?"

"Ushishishi, of course I am. But I want to be paid up-front before I do anything. I have no reason to trust you."

Beto chuckles, finding Belphegor's demand to be amusing. Surely he's in no position to be asking things of the older man when he could very well hire someone else. It just so happens Belphegor is Beto's first choice.

"You don't trust me? I'm afraid that I have much less reason to trust you, boy. Teenagers are hardly trustworthy these days, as I'm sure you must somehow know. But seeing as I'm in a good mood, I can give you fifty percent of what I want to pay you. That includes the money to keep you quiet."

"Make it seventy-five percent," Belphegor retorts, keeping that disturbingly big grin on his face.

"You strike a hard bargain, but I'll do it. Like I said, I'm in a good mood."

Beto turns his chair around. Belphegor's grin changes into one of triumph as the Italian shuffles through things to find his checkbook. When he does find one, he takes out a pen and fills it out. The Prince enjoys the sound of the paper tearing and the sound of the paper crumpling as Beto holds it out to him, and then when it's taken.

"If this doesn't work in any way, I'm coming back. I don't have to necessarily kill you either."

"It won't bounce, so there should be no worry," Beto says with a pleasant smile. "By the way, I should probably mention when I want this done. I'd prefer that, on the very day she comes to collect the last of the money, it be on that day. Just before I hand over the check for the last of it, to be specific."

"Ushishishi, that's all interesting to hear. And stop smiling as if we're friends. The Prince doesn't normally converse with commoners like you if it can be helped."

"Mm, rather rude, aren't we? Well, can you get Aria to come inside? I think we have an appointment."

Belphegor leaves the office and sticks his hands into his pockets. He goes down the stairs, knowing that he looks like he basically thinks he owns the house, or that he could find better.

He goes outside to see Aria sitting on the grass, now holding her sucker and licking away. She looks so content with herself, as if valuing the life of the day and having it. It would be nice if the blond-haired boy could enjoy the small things like the girl, but that might mean he won't be as self-centered as he is now.

How would that be unfortunate?

"Aria~!"

The Italian girl turns to the voice with surprise, also shocked at how she suddenly reacts to it. She turns to the source of the sound almost as if she wants to hear it all the time. But it's the tone of it that makes her react in such a way. The boy sounded like he was softly beckoning to her, or maybe it sounds like he's rolling a pearl on his tongue or that he's gently cooing to her in order to get her attention.

Whatever option it may be, Aria doesn't like that it got this sort of reaction from her. She shouldn't want to hear Belphegor say her name again, or make note that this is the first time he's said her name at all. She dislikes and hates him, so why would she think this way?

The gunman picks herself up and heads to the house where Belphegor is waiting. Aria doesn't know how she'll act around Beto, but she has to make it seem like there's no reason for her to act differently.

And as the day passes on and she gets Beto to pay, she pretends to be completely infatuated with him. She can easily remember how she acted before, and now it disgusts her. How could she be so pathetic like the many girls who liked someone based on their exterior? On the inside, the man was greedy and would stoop as low as seducing a younger girl into getting out of giving money away even if he did owe it.

Even though Aria thought she wouldn't, she ended up finding herself being pulled in by the older man's charms again. Every so often she would have to catch herself, feeling pure fury and doing her best not to show it. And if she did all she would do is turn her head and put on a deep scowl for a few moments and maybe throw an insult under her breath.

At the same time Aria is trying to tell herself that it's okay. Beto has practiced his charm so that it wouldn't fail him when he used it. She might be an assassin, but she's still a teenage girl. She can't necessarily fight the inner workings of her mind and body when it was made to react to these things.

But when it's time to go, Aria makes sure to say three different good byes. She feels herself almost barf at how easily Beto takes this "affection" from her. Where was the decency? But why should he show some when she never showed any when she needed to, too?

Once gone and out of view from the house, Belphegor ends up chuckling. Aria side-glances him warily, wondering what he's about ready to say now. Belphegor ends up asking, "You still like the cow after he plans to kill you?"

Aria scoffs in response. It would seem she's going to go back to her ways of not answering Belphegor, or not even showing she hears him. She won't do it if he has to go and tease her about things.

"Ushishishi, back to square one, are we? The cow says he wants me to kill you on the day he gives you the last of the money. He actually wants me to do it just when you're going to take the check. Dramatic, isn't it?"

Aria doesn't respond, but she does hear what Belphegor says. She feels her anger bubble inside of her stomach, finding Beto to be a coward who likes to shove it in peoples' faces. Either way, he's going to be surprised when Belphegor doesn't kill Aria, and she would revel in that face of his. If he tries to find a way not to pay, then all Aria would have to do is shoot his knee caps, or something, until he pays and everything would be fine.

The Prince can't necessarily say that he likes being ignored or not acknowledged by this difficult girl. He's a prince, and all royalty deserves to have attention and affection rained down upon them. Naturally, there will be people who dislike the royals, but they gave them attention none-the-less even if it wasn't in a particularly desired way.

Once The Prince had the attention from the Italian girl, he only wanted more. It's unacceptable that she not pay him any mind just because they aren't planning the older Italian man's demise. They already had that plan in mind and had gone over it on the way to Beto's house.

They would kindly suggest that Beto invite all of his family to his house for a party, and that they all have to come. If they planned on not attending, they would have to tell Beto and then he would give Aria and Belphegor their addresses. They both had ways of checking if he was lying. Then, they would detonate bombs that they would plant the day before.

Then flee the crime scene, naturally.

"Still not very talkative, are you?" Belphegor asks, trying to get a reaction out of Aria.

He wants her attention. Even those in the Varia gave him attention when he graced them with his presence with a little annoyance when he shows up. It was easy. Why did this girl have to make it so difficult? It irked him further when she didn't reply to his question.

Prince the Ripper looks around to see if anyone is outside. It's not necessarily early, so those of who had to go to work would have left their houses already. If there were any children, they had gone to school already. There is no one on the streets, and if anyone saw what would happen, they would see the gunman manage to get Prince the Ripper away from her. That's how it always seems to end.

Prince the Ripper side-steps until he's facing the opposite direction. He gets into the gunman's way, forcing her to stop walking. When she stops, she has a knife pressed up against her throat and a big grin pressed against her personal bubble. She hardly seems surprised anymore, although on the inside, she's feeling uncomfortable that Prince the Ripper has to be so incredibly close to her.

He lets his tongue slip out and touch the end of her sucker's stick. He swivels it around so that her cherry-flavored sucker moves around in her mouth. Involuntarily, she takes a step back. Aria hates that she's basically admitting defeat by admitting Belphegor makes her annoyed. Annoyance and irritation comes with hate, doesn't it?

"You're a freak, your _royal highness_," Aria spats. She doesn't like it when someone touches her suckers, especially with their tongue. It was disgusting in her view. "Is that enough of an answer for you now?"

"You know something like this will happen when you ignore your Prince, and yet you do it anyway? Why must you be so idiotic, peasant?"

"Because it's unpredictable, is it not?" Aria asks, narrowing her eyes at Belphegor.

"Ushishishi~! What an unusual method, peasant. It's stupid enough to work."

"Yeah, well, whatever," Aria mumbles, pushing past Belphegor in order to continue leaving.

Belphegor chuckles at Aria's hitting his shoulder, almost as if to point out that she was, indeed, unpredictable. With that crazy logic of hers, she definitely was. Someone like Belphegor loves a challenge, and she's providing that. Now he knows that two things could happen when he tries to talk to the girl.

And she won't see it coming when Belphegor takes her method, particularly at night when he's feeling cold again.

* * *

><p>Welp! I managed to make an update for you guys while working in a cafe, after eating lunch, and an hour before classes! College is so forgiving. But yeah, don't expect a lot of updates because of the fact that I'm now in college. You're all lucky I updated since I only got THREE reviews when I asked for four.<p>

_**I'LL UPDATE WHEN I CAN. I STILL NEED AT least ONE REVIEW TO UPDATE, THOUGH**_.


	11. A Temporary Escape

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano made Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs; nothing more, nothing less.

**Warnings**: takes place before Gola Mosca; slight mention of blood

**Pairings**: BelOC

* * *

><p>"The hotel isn't that way."<p>

Belphegor has stopped walking and is turned to where Aria is heading. She took a really early right turn, while the hotel was straight ahead. He isn't sure if she's just trying to go to the other side of the street to keep away from him, or if she wanted to do something else.

"I'm not going back. I'm going to the aquarium here. It's supposed to be small, but nice."

"Ushishishi, an aquarium, you say? Aren't they mostly used to amuse and entertain little children? Are you a little child?"

"No, but it doesn't hurt to act like one just a little bit sometimes," Aria responds.

When Aria crosses the street, she manages to take a look back to see that Belphegor is following close behind. She frowns at this, wanting to have time to herself to escape her most hated foe. She wanted to be able to forget what this boy has done to her parents. Was an escape too hard to ask for? She decided to "eat" her way out of this annoyance by sticking a new cherry sucker into her mouth.

The Prince didn't like the idea of him going back to the hotel and doing nothing while the girl was able to have fun by going to an aquarium. Someone who is royal like himself should be the one having fun while the peasant should be having no fun because they're just trying to get through with their lives. They didn't have leisure time like the royal family. To Belphegor, this was common sense that Aria didn't seem to have.

But Belphegor can see why Aria wouldn't want to go back to the hotel and be cooped up there. The day is still perfect. There's still a blue sky, a light breeze, and it's perfectly warm. Belphegor can only assume this based on what everything looks like around him, because since he's always cold, it doesn't feel like a perfect day unless it's ninety degrees outside.

Once they're both across the street, Belphegor falls into stride with Aria. The both of them are silent. Belphegor has a large array of ideas that are playing through his head so that he'll be able to possibly find out more about Aria's personal grudge against him. The idea of her having a grudge still bugs him.

Once they make it to the aquarium, the girl ends up paying for her and for the blond-haired boy. As soon as they go inside, there's a small curved all. In the middle is a cylinder-like tank with what looks like dirty green water. There's a transparent jellyfish in it, floating around and with long waving tentacles. Along the wall are smaller tanks. The water inside looks black, but the jellyfish inside are florescent bright colors that are slightly differently shaped than the jellyfish next to them, along with different tentacle length.

There's only one thing Belphegor is thinking of at this particular moment…

_Sushi_…

The blond-haired boy follows the brown-haired girl as she walks to the wall of jellyfish to analyze the hardly-live fish closer. The boy digs his hands into his pockets and watches the jellyfish float in their small tank while the girl lightly taps on the glass to where it won't disturb anything even if they react to the tapping.

Eventually, they both move on. What's next is a small hall where the aisle isn't very wide. On both sides are glass walls. On the other side of the glass are faked trees with roots going through dirty water where there's moss floating along the top of the water. Swimming through the liquid are a couple of otters while, on the other side of the aisle, are sleeping otters that look older.

Aria and Belphegor are keeping a comfortable distance from each other. Aria has her arms crossed and is leaning in on herself as she watches the otters with interest. Belphegor can't seem to be more bored than he is now. Both assassins suddenly hear giggling. A girl with light brown hair and green eyes stands next to Belphegor with a polite smile, making him turn to her.

"They're cute, aren't they? It makes you wonder how they can have so much fun in this little space," the girl says with what she could consider a cute smile. It looks like her friends are at the end of the hall and glancing back at her openly flirting with Prince the Ripper.

Finally, an idea can come into play.

"I don't care for them, but my girlfriend does."

Belphegor takes Aria's right hand with his own right hand. He pulls her close, causing her to stumble a bit. He holds her steady by wrapping his left arm around her waist. He turns to Aria, shoving his face rather close to her ear with a playful grin at her. Aria turns to Belphegor with a terrified glare.

"Wh-What are you d-doing?" she stutters. Her disgust wasn't letting her form her words properly.

"I'm wondering how you like the otters," Belphegor replies. He leans even closer to Aria's ear to whisper, "There's this girl taking an interest in me and I need to get her off my back and stop being so annoying."

Aria bites her lip and turns. She sees a girl pass by with her head lowered in between her shoulders. There are other two girls who look like they're waiting for her. They all link arms with each other and they seem to be comforting the downcast girl. Then they begin to laugh as if they told a joke to cheer her up.

"Alright, they're gone. Now let me go."

"Actually, there are still some girls behind us. They came in after us. Ushishishi."

Aria does her best to look natural as she leans back a little bit. She does see a larger group of girls mixed with guys. They're lingering behind the two assassins, and a few of the girls in the group seem to be eying Belphegor, and glaring at Aria. How was it that The Prince could get such blunt fans? They didn't seem to care that Aria could see their heated glares on her head.

She leans forward out of their sight. Normally, these things don't bother her, but she's never been fully glared at by a few different girls before. She normally stays under the radar, so she's never undergone any glares at herself except from Xanxus or Squalo.

Then there was the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. The girl didn't like the idea of other different girls coming onto the boy holding her close right now. She wants them to stay away, and she seems to like that the blond-haired boy is using her for just that. The Italian girl tells herself that this is because she doesn't want other people getting in the way of her revenge, which might be to somehow get this younger Italian hurt here.

Belphegor lets their intertwined hands hang limply, and he keeps Aria close to his side. They continue onto the next room. The floor is concrete, and the walls look like concrete as well. On the right is a wall with tanks filled with different small colorful fish, along with different seahorses. In the middle and more to the left is a large tank with an open top and lowered to where children can reach over the glass. In the tank are a few large fish, and a few sting rays that are swimming along the glass and sometimes reaching out past the surface of the water.

Aria's eyes sparkle, surprisingly. She races toward the tank of fish and sting rays and reaches out to a sting ray that's reaching up where she is. Belphegor stumbles a little as he was suddenly pulled toward the tank because of their linked arms by their hands. The Prince frowns when he sees the Italian girl petting a sting ray.

What was so special about some stupid fish? She should be excited to even _see_ The Prince. Why could a fish earn that kind of reaction from her, when she hardly reacted to him at all?

Aria turns to Belphegor with a content smile. She has the nerve to ask, "Don't you want to pet the sting ray?"

"No, the water is full of fish-crap. Why would I stick my hand into that filth?"

"… I'm pretty sure the people who work here wouldn't let the fish swim in their own filth all of the time. I'm sure they at least clean it up."

All the while, Aria is thinking, _I hope they bite you_.

"I doubt it's all the time," is Belphegor's response to repeat his decision.

Aria shrugs at Belphegor. Her hand is beginning to burn, and she wants to tear her hand from his so badly that it's getting hard to enjoy the feeling of the sting ray underneath her hand. She's trying so hard not to scowl or show Belphegor that she's angry with this situation. She wouldn't let him win, and she couldn't confirm his suspicion that she has something against him that he couldn't possibly know about.

The girl spends a little more time trying to pet the sting ray that swim by. Belphegor watches her reaching into the water with a smile every time she manages to even graze the skin of the fish. He never knew that such childish things could make this rather serious girl smile like an idiotic kid. He wants her attention again and mostly while she's still smiling like that. The boy could never make someone grin like that with his presence; he only saw scowls and frowns when he came around.

The Prince pulls the gunman away from the tank. She retaliates a little, but then quickly falls silent as they move onto the next exhibit. Belphegor keeps the gunman close to his side, now rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand because the same group of three girls from before is at the end of the hall.

The hall is covered by glass, and all around is filled with water. Large fish are swimming around, and just as the two assassins go into the hallway, a large shark swims over the top of the glass tunnel. The two teenagers stop walking and look up at the shark.

"Ushishishi, Squalo…" Belphegor states as he sees the shark swim overhead. "He would enjoy this…"

"But he wouldn't enjoy being associated with a shark as much as he likes to see one," Aria mumbles. She might not understand Squalo very well, even though she hears all his whining without saying a word, but she's sure that he wouldn't like being called a shark by the blond.

Aria tries to move away from Belphegor, but forgets that their hands are linked together. The two assassins start to slowly walk along the side of the water tunnel as they watch the different living things swimming around. Belphegor gives his famous chuckle as he responds to Aria's last statement, "Ushishishi, as if I care."

"And you wonder why Squalo hates you…" Aria mumbles.

"I don't because I don't care. Beside, deep down inside, he adores me because I'm a prince, after all. A prince's subjects love him."

"What a fantastical world you live in," Aria mumbles again as they reach the end of the water tunnel. They had seen large fish and a few different sharks. "In order to have subjects, you need to rule something, and you don't. Beside, no one loves you so possible subjects-to-be already hate you. So no subjects love you."

Belphegor pulls Aria by a door probably meant to be for employees. It's a little out of the way from the water tunnel. Belphegor pushes Aria's back against the door but she doesn't flinch. He chuckles as he grabs her chin, surprisingly not silently threatening to slit her neck by putting one of his precious silver knives up against her warm skin. Aria glares, not liking to be touched by Belphegor.

"Subjects will come to love their prince. I might have to start one by one. Guess I'll start with you, toy. I'll make you love your prince."

Belphegor keeps a hold of Aria's chin and uses his other hand to take out the sucker from her mouth. This irritates her and it shows on her face, but it makes Belphegor all the more excited. He pulls her face forward and leans in, crashing their lips together. There's the painful sound and feeling of teeth clacking together, but Prince the Ripper seems to enjoy this pain in his gums.

Naturally, she tastes like cherries.

Aria widens her eyes, her senses exploding into a chaotic state as her nerve endings her head seem to be set on fire. She looks like she feels like this blood-loving boy is tainting her very being, every fiber of what makes her who she is. It's hard to explain why, but that's how it is. The body goes numb, the muscles stiffen uncomfortably, and pupils dilate and then shrink as she comprehends just what is really happening. This couldn't be happening, not to her. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wanted to be his friend so that her betrayal would hit hard, but this was something else completely and it wasn't supposed to happen. The most she could do was fight out of this.

The gunman bites down on Prince the Ripper's bottom lip. She doesn't draw blood, but she makes it painful. Prince the Ripper suddenly slips a knife out of his sleeve so that it's right beside Aria's now-discarded sucker in his hand. He presses the cold metal up against her neck, where there's already a pink line, and draws blood. He doesn't like the feeling of his bottom lip being bitten.

The gunman puts her hands on Prince the Ripper's shoulders and pushes him away, letting go of his lip. She looks completely enraged. The gunman snatches her sucker out of Prince the Ripper's hand, knocking his knife to the floor. She stomps away as people had watched the scene unfold. They widen their eyes when they see Prince the Ripper pick up his knife. He throws them only the worst kind of smile and everyone immediately hustles to the exit. If he was going to hurt someone with that knife of his, they didn't want it to be them.

Now then, where did that toy of his go? His toy was much more entertaining than he anticipated all the time.

* * *

><p>Well, I understand if you guys didn't necessarily like this chapter. I mean, I am distracted with college. And even if that is, I'm still kind of content with the chapter. I published this before I have to go to Chemistry Lecture.<p>

Either way, seeing as I'm currently working on the next update as I'm publishing this, I'm going to need _**THREE**_ or _**FOUR**_ reviews before I do update.

I tried to add some humor a little bit in one part-I'm sure you guys know where *Cough*Squaloshark*Cough*-but... I think I may have failed...


	12. Too Close

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano has made Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Claimer**: I own the OCs and plot; nothing more, nothing less.

**Warnings**: takes place before Gola Mosca is attained; some blood, violence; somewhat intense limes; possibly suggested sexual content (if you want to see it)

**Pairings**: BelOC, slight OCOC

* * *

><p>She couldn't stop spitting onto the cement to get the disgusting feeling and taste out of her mouth.<p>

The gunman is walking down the sidewalk as fast as she can. She's stiff and it's beginning to hurt her whole body. She can't stop rubbing her mouth and the skin feels raw. The view she's taken on the recent events is that the knife-thrower had insulted her in the worst way. Some of her feelings toward this didn't make any sense, but she has these feelings anyway.

Belphegor insulted her vengeance on him where she was trying to kill him by forcing that kiss. She hates every shred of being in him and he had to force her into that kiss so she feels violated, dirty and tainted. She couldn't stop the tense shaking in the core of her body.

Aria pulls herself into an alley and takes a turn at the first right. She pushes her back into the wall and slides down even if the brick pulls at her hair and, in turn, it prickles her skull. She can feel the rough brick rubbing against the back of her head but she doesn't care. She's clenching her eyes and teeth. Her teeth are hurting from the clenching and from being rammed into Belphegor's own teeth, and she's biting her sucker's stick terribly. Aria digs her nails into her palms to where it hurts, but she can't comprehend it. She hits her clenched fists onto her knees.

_**God**_! Aria screams in her head. She can't seem to form any words through her pure chaotic sense of mind. She repeats this screaming in her mind, that word being the only comprehensible word she can remotely think up at all.

Aria relaxes somewhat after hitting her knees and screaming in her mind. She digs her nails into her knee so that the fabric of her pants can stop her from making herself bleed. She's no longer clenching her teeth because she's heavily breathing to try to calm herself further. Her eyes are lightly clenched shut, not wanting to see the world around her because she feels like that tainting also changed the way she sees things.

_ssccrraappee_

Aria's eyes shoot open as she looks forward with a slight gasp. She immediately sees a mess of blond in front of her, and then she's able to see the white toothy smile. Belphegor is crouching in front of her, running the tip of his silver knife up and down her leg. Her face opens up into what looks like terror, but in all honesty, it's just that she looks so angry that she looks scared.

Belphegor could learn to love this face of hers.

"Ushishishi, it's about time you show your paper heart on your sleeve. Are you angry? Did I do something wrong?"

Belphegor puts his free hand on the wall behind her, right beside her face. He lifts himself up a bit so that he can lean over her knees. His toothy grin turns into a normal smile as he attempts to attach their lips together again, but Aria won't let it happen a second time.

The gunman grabs a handful of Prince the Ripper's blond locks, and she smashes their heads together. She then pushes Belphegor away from her so that he lands on his royal behind. Belphegor holds his head and he looks like he honestly doesn't understand what suddenly brought the violence on. Both of their heads throb painfully.

"Tch, you're such a girl," Belphegor states as he rubs the spot on his head and picks up his knife to make it disappear back into his sleeve.

_Do it, kill him now_, a soft voice purrs in Aria's mind. _What have you got to lose? Don't you remember what he did to our precious parents_?

_No_, _not yet_. _He wouldn't suffer correctly_. _He's just toying with me_, _he isn't attached enough to be shocked when I kill him with my own hands_, Aria manages to counter as she stares at Belphegor, somehow able to lower her anger so that she isn't glaring at him with so much hate. That voice seems to back down, but it leaves Aria with the feeling of disappointment. She just had to be patient is all. When had she gone so overboard as to speak to herself in such a crude way?

"Don't touch me ever again."

"Ushishishi, a peasant has no right to order a royal prince around."

Prince the Ripper swipes forward, making the gunman see a flash of silver before it's gone just as quickly. She blinks in surprise, wondering what just happened. A slit on her lip suddenly cracks open and the gunman cringes as she touches the small wound. Prince the Ripper grins, happy that he could finally muster up the courage to at least put a cut on the right place. The gunman is surprised that he cut her as well.

"What was that for?" she asks with a troubled stare down, as if trying to see her lip.

Belphegor lurches forward. He shoves himself in between Aria's legs where there was a little space. He grabs her face and assaults the cut on her lip with his mouth. Aria stiffens as Belphegor gives a combination of kissing her and lapping up and sucking out the blood from her lip. Aria puts her hands on Belphegor's shoulders to try and shove him off, but Belphegor grabs a handful of her hair so that he can pull, and hurt her with every push she tries to make, to the point that she just stops struggling altogether.

The taste of metallic blood and cherries has become Prince the Ripper's favorite taste. He has to have it more often than just this moment.

Aria manages to shake her head so that she isn't kissing Belphegor. They're breathing heavily since they were beginning to run out of breath. Aria glares at Belphegor, looking pathetically troubled in Prince the Ripper's view. She looks deadly serious as she demands, "Stop it!"

"Ushishishi, I don't want to. What are you going to do? Are you going to shoot me?" Belphegor asks with a grin, a smudge of Aria's blood on his lip.

Oh… so that's what he was after. He was provoking her into trying to kill him. He knew she would be blinded with rage when he tried this, and she might even spill her personal vendetta with him would be. What a troublesome and cruel person this guy is.

She had to endure this for two more days?

Belphegor brings Aria's head forward again and leans in. She grabs a handful of Belphegor's locks and they both begin to pull at the other's hair. Prince the Ripper is enjoying the struggle and pain. Suddenly, the gunman is enjoying another idea completely. She kisses the prince back. Belphegor finds this to be a rather odd twist to the plot but doesn't argue as they push their lips together in a way that might leave bruises tomorrow. Because of these events, Prince the Ripper might actually be getting attached to the gunman, and that's the idea she's enjoying.

After a while of not being able to breathe, both assassins pull away to take deep gasps of breath. The smudge of Aria's blood is no longer on Belphegor's lip. Belphegor gives a weak chuckle as Aria continues to weakly glare.

"Ushishishi… I told you I would make you love me."

"Retard, I still detest you. What makes you think I love you? Don't get weird ideas out of nowhere," Aria spats.

Belphegor pulls forward again, crashing his lips onto Aria's. She returns it again, and Prince the Ripper can feel the anger and hate being spilled out in the contact. The gunman can feel the killer amusement in Belphegor's movements as they continue for a few moments before pulling away again, having still been breathless from last time. So their breathing is more labored this time around. This was an odd cycle.

"Get off of me."

The older Italian girl shoves the younger Italian boy off. She gets up and holds her lips with a glare at nothing in specific. It looks like she's trying to check to see if she's bleeding, and she is. She starts to lick at the cut on her lip to, eventually, stop the bleeding. Belphegor gives a winded laugh as he gets up. Aria begins walking and Belphegor trails behind her with a rather large grin.

"I'll make you love me, peasant. It's inevitable that you will; I'm a prince after all."

Belphegor gets no response.

The Prince frowns at being ignored. There was no way that this girl is going to revert back to square one after what had just commenced a few moments ago. She can't just do that to someone like Prince the Ripper. It really seems like it can't be helped.

[][][][][]

Aria wakes up the next day. She blinks warily and yawns quietly. She doesn't want to turn around and see how far away or close Belphegor will be this time.

When they had gotten to the hotel, Belphegor was surprisingly quiet and with no grin or chuckle coming from him. Aria thought that this was better and didn't say anything either. They simply got ready and went to sleep. The gunman preferred that things end this way after what happened yesterday. She couldn't feel as angry as she wanted to when she went to sleep, although the events wore her out enough to knock her out.

Aria had another rather odd dream when she went to sleep that night. It doesn't make her feel very good when she thinks back on how it turned out. Why was it that her dreams involved Belphegor, and that they turned out to be so weird?

She had dreamed that she was a doll, and a younger-looking Belphegor tended to play with her too often even though there were more flashy dolls and toys around. In this dream, it seemed to take place over the lifetime of his childhood. He would play with her, sleep with her, and hug her whenever he felt it was necessary. He sometimes even kissed her head when he thought she did something of her own will.

Then, when it came to being a teenager, he placed her in a glass case. After that, she just watched his life go by before Beto came along and took her out of her glass case when Belphegor was sleeping in his room. Belphegor had suddenly woken up, and this caused Beto to drop Aria to the ground and her head broke. The last thing she saw were flashes of silver, and then splashes of red before everything went black.

Aria decides now would be a good time to turn over. She slowly turns so that she's on her back and then she blinks when she sees Belphegor, once again, sleeping in her bed. He's a little closer than last night, and that troubles the gunman to the point of furrowing her brow as she stares. She almost thinks that if she stares long and hard enough, she'll find out why he's slept near her again.

Why has he been getting so close recently?

"Hey, get up and get out of my bed, fool."

"… Ushishishi, you're awake already?"

[][][][][]

The gunman had tried to make the older Italian pay up the rest of the money, but he couldn't. The bank wouldn't let him. This depressed her because that meant that she still had to spend the whole day with Belphegor around. Even when they get the money tomorrow, she would still have to spend the day with him all over again on the car ride back to the Varia's castle. Hopefully, before that time, she would get the chance to shoot his brains out.

Aria has to act like she's infatuated with Beto again. It's easier to resist his charms because she isn't quite paying attention, but her act was sufficient to get no suspicion from the brown-haired man. He tried to invite her for lunch or dinner, but Belphegor ended up butting in and saying that they had to get going. The shameless man had the nerve to say he'd see both of them again tomorrow and then throw a "subtle" glance at Belphegor.

Aria is now left alone with Belphegor again as they head toward the hotel. She doesn't want to head there, though, with so much time to spare. A lot could happen in that large span of time. If only she could've elongated her time spent with Beto and getting that money from him, then things would be slightly better. She sticks a cherry sucker into her mouth to possibly forget something worth forgetting.

"Ushishishi~"

Aria blinks in response to Belphegor's sudden giggle. She wants to turn her head to see what's got him in this sudden mood, but she decides against it. She doesn't really want anything to do with Belphegor. Maybe she could even manage to convince him to let her go get some lunch while he goes back to the hotel. Then she could avoid him the rest of the day. It would be easy because he won't be following her everywhere. Either way, even if Aria wanted to know the reason for his giggle or didn't want to know, she's going to find out anyway.

"I want to cut you again, Aria."

Aria turns immediately upon hearing her name. It sounds so odd and pleasing coming from Prince the Ripper. She doesn't like this reaction at all. It still sounds like his voice is like a voice beckoning to her through a dream. He has a rather large grin as he's looking right at the gunman. She knows by now that every time he's cut her, it earns her some kind of close physical contact from Prince the Ripper.

"And I don't want you to cut me again. Seems we're at a stand-still. You can't do it anyway because there are people around. Do you want to ruin everything?" Aria asks to keep the knife-thrower calm.

"Oh, I'm just warning you for what's to eventually come. Ushishishi, I particularly enjoy the feel of your tearing flesh when I cut you, even if it's only been a little."

Aria is quiet as they head to the hotel. After that little statement from Prince the Ripper, she had lost her appetite. She couldn't go anywhere except for the hotel because if she tried going anywhere else, the boy would surely follow. She couldn't put off the inevitable, apparently, so she might as well face it pretty soon.

When they enter the hotel, the woman from the first night is there. She suddenly gives a smile and waves to the two of them. She makes a comment about how they've seemed to have gotten over their lover's quarrel. Before Aria could politely retaliate, Belphegor takes her hand and puts her fingers near his lips, hardly brushing their skin together.

"Ushishishi, naturally~"

"Have fun~!" the woman calls as Belphegor pulls Aria along.

"Oh, we intend to. Ushishishi~"

Aria gulps at the small conversation held between Belphegor and the woman. How could she be calm about this? There was only one thing she had to do, and she didn't necessarily want to incur Prince the Ripper's wrath. There was no choice as they close in on their hotel room's door. What choice did she have but to use her weapon?

Once Belphegor opens the door to the room and goes inside. Aria hesitantly trails behind him. She would have to do something, unfortunately. Belphegor turns around with a fan of knives in both hands. He's intending to _really_ cut her, isn't he? But what Belphegor was met with, instead of a girl, was a large gun.

Aria doesn't hesitate in shooting.

Instead of a normal bullet coming out, a bullet of slime blows up as soon as it hits the open air. It spreads out and completely wraps itself around Prince the Ripper. Belphegor falls over, completely unable to move his arms since they're stuck to his body because of the sticky substance. Aria looks down at him as he scowls.

"Tch, what is this?"

"It's my weapon. I like guns, but sometimes I don't want to hurt someone or I have to capture someone. I can't hurt you because of obvious reasons, so I just left you immobilized. Eventually, the slime will harden and you might be able to break out of it. But as for now, you're just going to lie there," Aria explains as she flicks her sucker to the side of her mouth so that she can speak.

If only the gunman knew that Prince the Ripper doesn't stay in one place for very long.

* * *

><p>I was hoping to get a situation where it has some intense and deep feelings. I'm thinking I somewhat hit the mark, but I won't know unless you guys tell me. I hope that you enjoyed the update, although I'll understand if you don't. I think some people tend to get turned off when there's any romance or kissing between an actual character and an OC. <strong>I REALLY NEED FEEDBACK<strong>!

I need **_THREE_** reviews before I update. As I've updated this, I just started the next update so it might take a while.


	13. Attempted Murder

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano made Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs; nothing more, nothing less.

**Warnings**: takes place before Gola Mosca; blood found in this chapter

**Pairing**: BelOC

* * *

><p>The gunman goes into the bathroom once she content with the fact that the knife-thrower is unable to escape from her cloudy sticky substance keeping his arms attached to his body. She takes her time, not wanting to go back outside and possibly hear insults being spat at her because she restricted Prince the Ripper.<p>

Aria comes out of the bathroom while scratching her head. She has a mini heart attack and gasps when a grinning blond is standing before her at the door. Belphegor grabs her arm and slams her against the wall beside the bathroom door. Aria's skull hits the wall roughly, making her head bounce. She cringes with pain.

"You might've gotten me if that stuff hardened immediately," Belphegor tells Aria.

The gunman clicks her tongue with disappointment. She has no idea how Prince the Ripper managed to get out of the substance made to restrain people. If he said that it should have hardened immediately, does that mean he was able to somehow use his knives and cut through the slime?

Prince the Ripper slips a knife out of his sleeve. It slightly slices into the pink and red line already on the gunman's neck. It cuts deeper than usual, and blood already starts to very slowly seep out and settle down on the silver knife. She grunts in response to the pain, grinding her teeth and bearing them at the Italian boy. Aria doesn't dare move because this knife-loving boy could decide to leave more marks somewhere she might not enjoy.

"Ushishishi, I told you I was warning you of what is to eventually come. Shishi~! You didn't seem to believe me when I said I would cut you. And we're not even done yet, shishishi~"

The gunman ends up kneeing Prince the Ripper's stomach. He stumbles back, clicking his tongue for falling for that again. The gunman lunges for her special gun that she left on her bed. She sees a silver flash and then she feels and sees the pain on her hand. Aria recoils her hand immediately, covering the new wound on her skin. She can feel some of the warm sticky blood begin to stain her hand.

"Ushishishi, did you actually think I would let you shoot me again?"

Aria turns to Belphegor immediately, but sees him jump forward. She tries to back up but he ends up knocking her down. Aria falls down roughly, her head bouncing as it hit the carpet. Belphegor stomps his knee onto her upper forearm so that one hand can't move very well and possibly get him off. Belphegor snatches Aria's other hand, the one with the cut on the palm. He undoes the bandages and Aria glares at him.

"You better not-"

The Italian girl doesn't have the chance to finish up her sentence. Her breath hitches in her throat before she can make another word as silver metal effortlessly digs into her skin and leaves a red line where there is already a closing-wound. The girl's shoulder stiffen as pain shoots up her arm, making her shiver and try to pull her hand out of Prince the Ripper's grip. She's unable to do much as he pulls her bleeding hand up to his face.

"Royalty never takes demands from peasants such as you. Shishi~"

Belphegor runs his tongue over the cut, pressing against the wound. Aria grunts and clenches her eyes shut as pain once again registers in her brain. She tries to tear her arm away, but Belphegor makes another cut a few inches below her wrist. Aria groans angrily and pulls harder, which causes Prince the Ripper to put a cut on her shoulder. Aria just wiggles as she groans again with the pain.

"Stop it and get off of me!"

"No."

Aria tries to wrench her hand from Belphegor's grip again. This time he puts a blood-stained knife against her other shoulder, so she immediately stops. Belphegor gives a long chuckle as the gunman finally comprehends what happens if she struggles. The side of her body that's been cut multiple times is shaking slightly. Belphegor pushes Aria's sleeve up, purposefully running the fabric over the cut a few inches below her wrist.

It leaves behind a trail of smeared blood running up her arm. This smear-trail almost looks like a paintbrush ran drying red paint over the girl's skin and the paint was coming from the slit on her arm. Belphegor holds Aria's arm up, stretching it out. He licks at the cut on her arm. Aria's cut hand clenches itself into a fist and trembles slightly and constantly as the pain of his tongue running over her cut makes her cringe.

This was the sweet face that Prince the Ripper wants to see. The earlier painful groans are the musical sounds that he wants to hear. The taste of her blood is what he wants to taste, although he's never taken in a peasant's blood before. Prince the Ripper feels giddy; his fingers are twitching with anticipation at the many possibilities he can utilize in order to explore the many sounds and faces the girl will make with varying levels of applied pain.

She's never hated him so much. So many scenes were playing through her head and each involved a very painful situation for Prince the Ripper. Her body feels hot with the flames of pure fury coursing through her. Her expelled blood feels like lava on her skin. She wants to wrap her fingers around his neck and watch the life be snuffed out of those eyes she has yet to see.

_Why did I have to be so arrogant and leave my gun on the bed_?

Maybe it's because Belphegor was put into an uncomfortable situation caused by her, and that made her feel happy because she let out some of her hate for him. It won't change the fact that she left her weapon on the bed, though. That's something she's paying for now.

"Now then, be a good little toy, alright? Ushishishi~"

Belphegor moves his knee from being jammed into Aria's other cut-free arm. He lets go of Aria's other arm and she immediately holds it to her body, rubbing the area around the cuts. Belphegor gets off of her with a large grin and licking up the blood that's around his lips. He chuckles as Aria glares at him. He can feel her mind's fingers trying to pluck his eyeballs out.

Belphegor grabs Aria's gun. He pulls at the hem of his pants and actually sticks her precious weapon down. The Prince shivers a bit with a laugh as the cold metal makes contact with his warm skin even though he feels so cold now that he's not taking warmth from the girl. The Prince continues to laugh since he views it as a great big game. Would the gunman have the guts to try to take her gun from his pants? She probably wouldn't do it.

Aria is sitting up, the only thing that she's able to do is glare daggers at The Prince. She could try to find the extra guns she keeps around hidden in the room, but Belphegor would know what she's up to and that would earn her another series of cuts. It's obvious he would be more than willing to give her more. She stands up and goes into the bathroom, bringing a change of clothes with her since Belphegor ruined what she's wearing now.

"I hate you."

"Shishi, I wonder why."

"Go ahead and wonder all you want. I swear to God I'm going to kill you."

"Ushishishi, good luck with that~!"

He obviously didn't believe her. That's his own fault.

[][][][][]

One bed is empty and with messy covers, obviously showing signs that the original person there is no longer present underneath the covers. In the other bed is what appears to be a very large mass of a lump with brown and blond hair poking out. It's easy to guess that this mass is two bodies close together. The brown hair stirs and then a feminine face, looking rather tired and confused, pokes out.

The left side of the lump moves. This feminine face turns a little. Almost instantly the sleepiness and confusion is wiped away to make way for pure fury. The other part of the mass decided that it would hug the warm body from behind because the warmth was something sought-after. It's like a constant fight to keep up a calm and collected façade which just so happens to have been broken down.

The assassin is fast. She sits up, and at the same time she yanks the shared pillow out from underneath the blond-haired head. She somehow manages to turn her body to face the boy gripping her even though she gets tangled a bit in the covers. The girl covers the other assassin's face with the pillow. The Italian girl further tangles up in the covers as she gets onto her knees to put her weight on the ends of the pillow where she's gripping it.

This is obviously the last straw.

Hands try to pry the pillow off. When resistance is futile in this category, the hands try to reach for a face or neck but the girl simply moves her head out of the way, now grinning. Finally, the hands grip her arms, digging nails into the soft skin. The Italian girl cringes but figures she'd prefer this pain over what will come if her murder attempt doesn't pull through.

The other body is trying to kick at the girl, but legs are caught under the covers. The assassin starts to laugh without knowing, a crazed and ecstatic look in her eyes. In a sift movement, a knife is stuck in her side. It reaches too far up and is rammed into her ribs, therefore only leaving a gash.

The girl immediately withdraws. The pillow is flung off and the blond boy sits up, looking furious. With the girl being tangled in the covers, when she tries to back up, she ends up fumbling around and falling off of the bed. She lands on the floor and on her shoulders roughly.

Aria grips her side. Belphegor manages to get out of the covers. He jumps onto the floor above Aria. He takes a handful of her hair and leans down to her face with a large grin filled with amused malice. She just scowls and cringes at the same time, but she can see the color of his eyes with his swept-away bangs because of the earlier struggle. She definitely sees gray, but then Belphegor's bangs fall back into place from his leaning down to her.

"Ushishishi, if I didn't keep knives with me all the time then you would've killed me. Shishi, you tried to kill me!"

"I told you to stay out of my bed," Aria spats.

This earns plenty of laughter from Prince the Ripper. The gunman managed to find another reason to attempt to kill him other than the real reason she wants him gone! What is the fountain made of that's producing the hate? Prince the Ripper couldn't find it out. When had he gotten so attached to his toy? Is it for this reason that he can't unravel? It's frustrating.

Belphegor puts his free hand against the cheek of the girl's face twisted with pain. Is there any possible way he could see this art-like feeling from her all the time? He definitely wants to as Prince the Ripper caresses the gunman's face. At the same time, Belphegor feels something near guilt for causing Aria such pain. If he keeps hurting her, won't he lose his favorite toy? The caressing isn't just for touching her pain, but to try to calm her down. How had she managed to turn him into such a contradiction?

"I was in the _mood_ to cut you **yesterday**. Don't make me want to cut you **today**."

The gunman snarls in response.

"Now be a good toy and try not to kill me."

To further annoy Aria, Belphegor pecks her nose with a large smile.

* * *

><p>****<em><strong>Important<strong>_: this is the last chapter before the **END** of this series. In order to get the _LAST_ chapter, I need _**FIVE**_ reviews.****


	14. Close the Curtains, it Goes to Black

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano made Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Claimer**: I own the OCs and plot; nothing more, nothing less.

**Warning**: takes place before Gola Mosca; FINAL chapter; perhaps some sappy romance (depends on if you want that to be a warning or not), blood

**Pairing**: BelOC, OCOC

**Important note**: MY NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER-READ THEM WHEN FINISHED READING THIS UPDATE!

* * *

><p>"<em>Enter the actress stained in red," said Tragedy.<em>

Aria comes out of the bathroom and is, once again, met with a grinning blond boy. She flinches backwards and waits for him to slam her back into the wall. When nothing happiness, she glances at Belphegor to see him now giving her a large smile. Aria relaxes against her will and raises an eyebrow at Belphegor.

"Ushishishi, you're scared of me now…"

Belphegor slowly reaches his hand forward and caresses Aria's cheek again, letting a low hum of contentment escape for her to hear. Aria doesn't like this sort of mood at all since she still wants to suffocate Prince the Ripper. She wants to feel that life force snuff out and see his limbs slowly go limp.

Aria ends up slapping Belphegor's hand away. She somehow manages to successfully keep a stoic face as she informs Belphegor, "Don't touch me. Whatever made you think that you had the right should be gone after you had cut and stabbed me."

"Shishi, I told you it would happen."

Aria scoffs and pushes past Belphegor. Surprisingly, he silently follows her.

Once out of the hotel—and much to Aria's relief, the unabashed woman wasn't at the desk—she calls for a taxi while putting a cherry sucker into her mouth. The two assassins are quiet on the car ride to Beto's house. Aria thinks Belphegor is bored with no excitement of cutting something. Belphegor is being good because he doesn't like the idea of losing something that's his. He has to be careful.

The silence is tense. It doesn't change as the taxi pulls to a stop in front of Beto's house. Prince the Ripper gets out before the gunman. She watches the taxi leave before she turns to look at Beto's large house and lawn with Belphegor. Now the silence is filled with suspense and unspoken words.

That doesn't last long.

"So… what are you going to do?" Aria asks.

"Mm, I'm not killing you."

"Sounds good to me…"

Both slowly walk up the sidewalk leading to the expensive door. The walk seems to take forever. To Belphegor, it's the last walk with his proclaimed toy because he'll lose something he quite literally views as his. To Aria, it's the last walk before she can finally have the chance to rid the world of this royalty and she thinks the walk can't be fast enough.

Once finally to the door, there doesn't have to be a knock to inform people in the house they're at the door. The door opens as Aria was about to lift her hand. The same man in black from yesterday brings the two teenagers inside.

"Beto will see both of you at the same time."

"Shishishi~"

"Alright then."

The largely stocked man leads them upstairs even though Belphegor and Aria know where Beto's office is. They're led to a different room, though. It's next door to where they've usually gone. The large man opens the door without knocking.

Inside is a same-sized room as Beto's used office, but with how everything is arranged the room seems cramped. There are no windows. The walls are painted a deep red. There are large bookshelves covering the left and right walls with thick books and notebooks. There's a dark wooded desk near the center of the room and not against the wall like in Beto's other office. Two bulky leather chairs are in front of it. A large, swivel, black leather chair is behind it. Beto is sitting there in a black suit that's unbuttoned and his necktie is loose.

Beto looks up from filling out his paperwork. He puts on a large and charming smile. He sweeps his hand out in a small grand gesture and says, "Please, take a seat."

The older Italian man tells the man in black to get some wine for celebration as Belphegor and Aria sit down. Aria is to Beto's right while Belphegor is in the other seat. The two teenagers don't have the chance to decline the wine.

"So this is our last meeting before I have my wonderful party to celebrate getting out of my debt to the Varia. Surely you two will attend since you suggested it in the first place?"

"Yeah, we're going," Aria answers.

"Shishishi, it's only natural," Belphegor also replies.

"Good, because I would like to see just how stunning you can look in a dress, Aria."

Stomach bile rises up in Aria's throat, but she swallows it down. Beto is repulsive to Aria at this point. She can easily guess what he's thinking. He probably feels like he's doing Aria a favor by doing some small talk—elongating the time she'll be alive—before Belphegor kills her. The gunman will enjoy the anger and shock on Beto's face when he realizes Belphegor isn't going to kill Aria and that he gave Belphegor free money for an empty promise.

"I don't think I'll look that nice. I need to get ready for the party later so we'll need that money," Aria says, trying her best to sound embarrassed.

"Of course, that makes sense."

Beto pulls a drawer out and takes out a checkbook. He's smiling in understanding as he fills out the check. Once done, Beto stands up. Aria stands up, too. She takes the outstretched check from his hand and she sees him throw a quick glance at Belphegor as he shakes Aria's hand.

Belphegor sits there with a very large grin.

"Thank you, Beto."

The door clicks open. Aria throws a quick natural glance to briefly see the man in black come in with some wine. Beto's charming smile grows into something of a triumphant sneer.

"I'm sure you'll look nice in a dress, but I know you'll look spectacularly stunning in blood red."

Beto nods at the man in black behind Aria. The gunman whips around and is just pulling out her gun when she sees the other man already pointing a gun at her.

_BANG BANG_

She had been arrogant again. Like the last time with Belphegor, she paid the price. Why did she think the older Italian man wouldn't take the initiative to have her killed if Belphegor wouldn't do it? The option was always there.

Aria exhales her held breath. Her body is stiff but it doesn't hurt as much as two other places. Her mouth is slightly agape from shock so her sucker falls to the ground. Her hands are slackened so she drops her gun. The thumping sound as slightly heavy metal hitting the carpet sounds loud in the silence following the ear-piercing gunshots. Her eyes are slightly wide in shock. The gunman already feels her warm liquid life force running down her abdomen, causing her clothes to cling to her body. Aria shivers.

"This works out just fine," Beto states with satisfaction.

Aria looks down at herself. She puts a hand over the two wounds. There's one just below her ribs and another diagonally above her naval. Beto's voice fades into background noise to Aria.

"Try to die quickly," Beto says as he heads to the door. "I do have a party to throw after all and I don't want a body lying around. It'll frighten my family."

Belphegor had been frozen due to the gunshots. The sound was loud in the room and it was so near his ears. He turns his head to see Beto leave. What wonderful first signs of life. He then turns to Aria to see two large red-lined stains on her shirt.

The girl's legs shake violently and then she eases herself onto her knees, although still a bit roughly. She sits down, leaning against Beto's desk. Belphegor gets off of his chair and crouches down in front of Aria. He looks down to the two sources of her bleeding. Belphegor puts his hands over the wounds as if that alone will stop the bleeding.

It doesn't stop the bleeding. Aria's face is already deathly pale.

"Tch, what a mess. Boss won't be happy. That guy had terrible aim."

Those words cover Belphegor's slight panic.

"D-Does it l-look as bad as it f-feels?" Aria asks with difficulty. Her eyes are automatically tearing up against her will so her throat is closing and making her sound choked. The gunshots really hurt.

"I don't know. How does it feel?"

"It really hurts…"

"Well, at least it means you're still alive."

_Stop frowning like that. I want to see that stupid grin of yours that I hate so much_, Aria tries to say. She can't seem to form the words. She feels like every inch of her body is bruised with that foreign look on Belphegor's face.

"I'm going to kill everyone. I'll take you to the hospital after. None of my toys will be broken."

Aria grabs Belphegor's wrist before he can take his hands away from her wounds. Her grip is a little weak and she's shaking from the pain. Belphegor's frown deepens. Why does Aria suddenly look so accepting?

To Aria, the two gunshots seemed to have killed her hate. She's a little angry she couldn't kill Belphegor, but with this situation she feels grateful she won't have to face her hate for him. Why is it that, in order to change her view of him, she has to die now? The few painful "tender" moments they shared runs through her mind's eye.

"D-Don't… kill them all. You'll… f-fail the mission and Xanxus will be mad. D-Don't take me to a hospital either… I-I'll be in a worse situation."

If she went to the hospital, Beto would probably find a way to pin petty unsolved crimes on her. The police would come. Xanxus would probably get rid of her for the trouble she'll cause. He might even get Belphegor to kill her since he's already here.

_That's not the Belphegor I know. The Belphegor I know—if he could—would kill them for fun_. Why can't she just say that, too?

Belphegor sets his forehead on Aria's forehead. He's suddenly grinning as if to shove it in her face. Aria blinks, but then smiles slightly. This is what she wants to see.

"Peasants don't tell princes what to do. It's the other way around. Just wait for it. I'll fix up my toy, and then I'll hurt you so you whimper my name, oh toy of mine. I'll play with you when I can."

Aria sees a few men appear at the doorway. Belphegor hears them and turns. She can see the side of his face move, which probably means he's grinning. Belphegor removes a hand from one of Aria's wounds and then knives slide up into his hand, stained with Aria's blood. Before Aria can get a tighter grip on Belphegor's wrist, he tears away from her. Prince the Ripper stands in front of Aria with a fan of knives in both hands. She can hear him laughing before he throws the knives and lodges them into the black-suited bodies.

It's hard for Aria to comprehend what's going on. She sees Prince the Ripper jump forward onto a man still standing. What Aria doesn't see is him stabbing a knife into the man's neck because she slides against Beto's desk to her left. Aria's head bounces as she hits the carpeted floor. One hand keep pressure on one of her gunshot wounds—the arm she's lying on—while her other hand moves in front of her face to run her fingers over the carpet. She turns her palm toward her when she sees she left a stain of red.

She can't feel the pain, and she can't feel the carpet. And how is it that her blood could look so red?

Aria wants to get Belphegor's attention, but she doesn't. She didn't want to call Prince the Ripper, she wants to call Belphegor. Aria doesn't have anything to do with Prince the Ripper anymore. She doesn't know the guy cutting down all those men that are now trying to stop him.

The girl feels alone because that isn't Belphegor. Why should someone like her stick around for a stranger that looks so familiar? Either way, the Italian girl lets this terrifyingly sad scene be the last one she sees as she closes her eyes.

Aria won't stay for Prince the Ripper. Aria just wants Belphegor.

~*~END~*~

* * *

><p><span>IMPORTANT<span>: this is the LAST chapter which means NO.** MORE. _UPDATES_**! (Yes, I've had people asking for updates when a series ended)

_STILL_ IMPORTANT: I'm willing to make a sequel to this series. I need REVIEWS ASKING for a sequel if there is to be one! I don't know how many reviews that means, though.

I still want reviews for this last chapter. I can't be more clearer than this. I really hope you've heeded my words. *Nod* I wanna thank those who have stuck with this series and sent in plenty of reviews. YOU. GUYS. ROCKED. MY. WORLD VIEW!


End file.
